The Only One
by MorningSkies
Summary: Hiding from the Carrows in the Room of Requirement, Neville Longbottom stumbles across the coffin of a young woman who looks remarkably like Harry Potter. Back in the 1940s, the bond between Tom Riddle and Victoria Potter is stronger than anything else. But how far will he go to keep her with him? And what happens when others try to pull them apart? A Tom Riddle/ OC story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_Hogwarts, 1997 _

'No! Seamus, this way!'

Seamus Finnigan, red-faced and running solely on adrenaline, turned on his heels and pelted after Neville Longbotton. The two seventh year Gryffindors tore open a tapestry and sprinted side-by-side down a concealed corridor.

'This comes out near the Room, right?'

'Yeah,' panted Neville. He gripped his wand tightly and glanced over his right shoulder as the two boys continued to run as though their lives depended on it. Which they probably did.

A great commotion could be heard from a couple of floors below. The Carrows had found the enchanted graffiti they'd coated the Defence Against the Dark Arts classrooms with and, it was safe to say, the brother and sister duo were not impressed.

Even as he concentrated on the quickest route to the Room of Requirement, Neville couldn't help but smirk at the success of their plan. It had been the Ravenclaws' ideas. Terry Boot and Michael Corner had managed to find a series of spells that allowed them to graffiti a room with the strength of a Permanent Sticking Charm. Then they'd learnt how to make an invisible voice shout out the words so loudly it hurt the ears. Neville and Seamus had volunteered to do the actual vandalising and they'd had fun choosing the treasonous phrases.

_Support Harry Potter, the Boy Who Will Live. _

_Remember Cedric Diggory. Voldermort stinks. _

_Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting. _

_Fight the Carrows, fight Voldermort. _

_Down with the Dark Lord._

'Come on, almost there,' insisted Neville. They had sprinted half the length of the castle since hearing the Carrows' bellows of rage a few minutes ago, but he daren't stop until they reached the safety of the Room. It had been their refuge this term, the one place they could escape to after the latest act of defiance against Snape's new regime.

The two boys turned a corridor and Neville grinned with relief. Here they were, safe at last. Then he noticed something that made him grab Seamus by the shoulders and pull him to a halt.

'What are you doing, Neville, we need to get in there!'

Neville held his grip on Seamus and nodded towards the familiar wall where a door was already waiting for them without being summoned. 'The door's already there.'

'So, Luna or Ginny or someone is probably hiding in there too.'

Neville shook his head, feeling a shiver of uncertainty trickle down his spine. 'We were the only ones doing anything today. Maximum impact remember? Besides, they would have used the coins to tell us if there was any trouble.'

A bellow of anger echoed from the floor below. The Carrows were getting closer.

'Neville, mate, if we don't move, we're going to be toast.'

Neville looked at the desperate expression on Seamus' face and made up his mind. Between the torture-happy Carrows and a mystery in the Room of Requirement, he'd choose the Room any day. Still, as the two boys yanked open the door, he kept his wand at the ready just in case.

Once Seamus had closed the door behind them, Neville spun around, prepared to face an enemy. 

What he saw took his breath away. This was not the Room they were used to. For the whole of term, the Room had acted as a haven whenever students needed to evade the Carrows or Snape. It usually had house banners draped over the walls, a decent bathroom, and a series of hammocks for those who needed to lay low overnight.

This version of the Room of Requirement, however, was so different that Neville had to remind himself of the place's magical properties. The ceiling was cavernous and had no discernible ending; like the Great Hall, it seemed to extend to the heavens and a pretty silver twinkling effect gave the impression of stars. The walls were beautiful marble, carved into all manner of images. Intricate roses wove their way up to the stars and, in between the flowers, a series of majestic animals galloped around. They seemed to be largely lions and deer. The Room even smelled different. Neville couldn't place it, but the scent was an alluring mixture of fresh vanilla, falling rain, and a summer meadow.

'Neville.'

Neville looked up from examining a stag prancing on the walls to see Seamus standing directly in the middle of the room.

He raised his wand and gripped it tightly, already thinking of what jinx he'd use first.

Seamus was standing a few feet away from a wooden and glass vestibule. It rested in the centre of a pool of starlight, emitting a silvery glow that seemed to draw one in. Neville knew what it was before he reached it, and sweat was starting to break across his forehead. _What the hell was this place? _

Neville edged towards Seamus and the coffin. It was as beautiful as the rest of the room. The wooden base was polished and intricately carved with what looked like a family crest. On top of the wooden sides rested a glass dome, glittering in the magical light.

'Look at her,' said Seamus in a strangled voice. His fear was obvious and it made Neville shiver again.

He peered over the coffin to find the body of a young woman. She laid on a bed of velvet, with more flowers dotted around her torso and head. Her long fingers were brought together over a chest, and they clasped a wand in their grasp.

She was strikingly beautiful even in death. Pale, with jet black hair and red lips, she reminded Neville of the Muggle fairytale Snow White. He could tell she was tall and slim even from the lying down position and there was something intangible about her that just drew her in.

'We should get someone,' insisted Neville, trying to act as though finding a hidden body was an everyday occurrence. 'Maybe the Carrows killed her and hid her here.'

'Neville, look at her!' Seamus was almost shouting now and his eyes were scared, as though he wanted nothing more than to pelt from the room.

Neville returned his gaze to the woman and searched her face. Once he'd seen it, he gasped aloud and wondered how he had not noticed it immediately. 'She looks exactly like Harry.'

'Exactly like him,' echoed Seamus.

'But he doesn't have any relatives, only the Muggles.'

'Maybe she's an aunt or a cousin or something. Maybe something happened to her at Hogwarts and she ended up being left here.'

'Seamus look at her! She looks as though she died an hour ago. If any of Harry's relatives died here, it was years and years ago. This woman can only have died today.'

Seamus gripped Neville's arm tightly. 'I don't know about this, mate. Maybe we should take our chances with the Carrows. Something's not right here.'

But Neville couldn't look away. Now that he had seen the coffin and the young woman within it, he couldn't leave the Room.

'Neville, what are you doing?'

Neville caught himself and noticed he had been leaning towards the glass. Seamus looked at him as though he were mad.

'I think she needs help.'

'What are you on about? She's dead, she doesn't need help. We need to get out of here.'

'No, Seamus, can't you hear it?'

'Hear what?'

'I don't know, I can't understand it. It's like someone is speaking.'

'Neville, no one is speaking.'

'No, just listen.'

'Neville, we need to leave now.'

'I'm not leaving her.'

And without knowing why, Neville stretched a hand out towards the coffin. He had no conception of why he was doing it, but something told him that to leave the woman here would be a very bad idea. If only he reached towards her, he could help her.

'Neville!'

Neville ignored Seamus and felt his hand touch the cool surface of the coffin. As soon as his skin made contact, he felt a rippling under the palm. The glass melted away at his touch, disappearing into nothingness. The noise, whatever it had been, ceased and the woman opened her eyes.

Seamus jumped a foot in the air and shouted loudly. 'What the fuck?'

Neville took several steps backwards himself, appalled at his own actions. What had made him do that?

He watched in shock as the woman slowly sat up, blinked, and looked around with great confusion. Her hazel eyes met Neville's and a small line appeared between her immaculate eyebrows. 'Where is Tom?'

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading the prologue of my new story. This is a Tom Riddle/ OC story that will mainly be set in the Tom Riddle era with some flashbacks to Harry's time. It will largely be a romance. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

_Hogwarts, 1943_

Victoria's POV

Not for the first time, Victoria Potter was bored in Transfiguration. Professor Dumbledore was easily the best teacher in Hogwarts- by a long mile, really- and he had an uncanny knack for making even the most complex spells interesting. Victoria, however, had Vanished her raven on the first attempt, and now she was stuck watching the teacher assist her less able classmates.

Dumbledore was standing in the back corner, patiently demonstrating the correct wand movement to Abraxas Malfoy. Victoria watched as Malfoy ignored the teacher's directions, waved his wand with a grand flourish, and set Max Avery's hat on fire. There was a good deal of commotion as Avery jumped out of his seat in shock and the other Slytherin sixth year boys guffawed in amusement.

Only one boy didn't look as though he was enjoying the spectacle. Tom Riddle looked as impassive as ever, but Victoria noticed the flick of his eyes and the disdain that filled them as he took in Avery and Malfoy, both of whom were now bickering with one another.

Victoria hesitated for only the briefest of moments and then focused on clearing her mind. She stared intently at Riddle's face- luckily he was too busy Vanishing his iguana again and again to notice – and felt his mind open up to her.

When she used Legilimency on regular students, Victoria could often hear their exact thoughts, read aloud to her like the pages of a book. It was different with Riddle. She had to strain her mind further than usual, so far that it felt her brain was tying itself in knots. But it still worked. She caught clear snatches of his thoughts.

_Such idiots... how could they possible help me with anything... cannot be trusted... _

Victoria looked back at the other Slytherin boys. Avery had managed to douse the flames from his hat, and was now using it to whack Malfoy around the head with. Dumbledore noticed the kerfuffle and strode back over to chastise them both.

Victoria rolled her eyes and turned back to her own desk. No wonder Riddle was so fed up with his housemates. If she had to spend all her time with the likes of Avery, Malfoy, Lestrange and Nott, she'd probably despair at them too.

'How old are they?' muttered the girl next to Victoria. She too was looking at the Slytherin boys in irritation.

Ruth Vance had been Victoria's closest friend since they'd ended up in the same Hogwarts Express compartment at the beginning of first year. Like Victoria, Ruth was both a Gryffindor and a pureblood. She was tall and well-built, with thick blonde hair and a tendency to panic before exams. At the moment, her main source of irritation with the Slytherins seemed to be that they were distracting her. Ruth had Vanished her raven on her fifth attempt and had been repeatedly practicing ever since.

Victoria grinned to herself and pretended to turn her attention back to her raven. However, what she really did was dip into Ruth's mind instead. It was much easier with her; she wore her thoughts on her sleeve.

_Bloody immature, why doesn't Dumbledore make them leave? So distracting for those of us actually trying to work here..._

It was hardly worth the effort exploring Ruth's mind. She tended to think a variation of the same theme in every lesson. Annoyed at her lapse of restraint, Victoria lazily Vanished her raven again. She had promised herself there would be no more Legilimency this year. She'd almost been caught last term, when Alfie had wondered aloud why she was staring so intently at him over lunch. Little had he known, she was trying to work out if he'd been hanging out with Olive Hornby that morning.

Luckily for Victoria, the bell rang a few minutes later. She was in the middle of packing her things away when a pair of strong arms circled round her waist and a set of lips brushed against the side of her head.

'What a dull lesson,' muttered Alphard Black. He ran his lips along Victoria's cheek, kissing her gently. Next to them, Ruth huffed and made a show out of packing her bag loudly.

'Vanishing spells will come up in our NEWTs,' Ruth pointed out. 'You should pay more attention.'

Alfie stopped kissing Victoria and rested his chin on the top of her head instead. 'Pah, I could do a Vanishing spell in my sleep. Did you see me get rid of the squirrel on my second go?'

Victoria grinned again. She had indeed been watching Alfie. But she'd seen the squirrel disappear on his sixth or seventh attempt, not his second. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dumbledore approach Riddle to discuss something, and she automatically pulled away from Alfie.

'Hey!' he complained.

Victoria jerked her head towards Dumbledore. 'Don't you think our head of house seeing you all over me might be slightly inappropriate?'

Alfie shrugged unconcernedly and swung his bag over his shoulder. 'Come on, I'm starving.'

Victoria and Ruth picked up their own bags and followed him out of the classroom into the corridor. Once they were outside, Alfie grabbed Victoria's hand again and swung their arms up and down like how one might swing a nagging toddler.

'Don't mind me. I'll just float along like the gooseberry I am,' muttered Ruth.

Victoria laughed, knowing full well that Ruth wasn't really bothered. She had been dating Alfie since Easter of fifth year, when he'd drunkenly asked her out during a post-Quidditch victory party. He was her first serious boyfriend and not a bad place to start, she had to admit. Alphard was widely acknowledged to be one of the best looking boys in Hogwarts. He was tall and broad, with thick shoulders honed from hours swinging a Beater's bat on the Quidditch patch. His wavy brown hair hung slightly longer than most boys' and suited his casual demeanour down to the ground. It was safe to say that more than a few girls had been envious of Victoria when they'd started dating. In fact, the only boy who probably got more attention was Tom Riddle.

The three Gryffindors made their way into the Great Hall and sat down at the house table amongst the other sixth years. Alfie immediately seized a chicken leg and then swung around to talk to Mike Wood about Saturday's upcoming match against Hufflepuff. Left to her own devices, Victoria helped herself to lunch and began chatting to Ruth about the likelihood of Vanishing spells cropping up in their NEWT mocks at the end of the year.

'God, you two need to get a life.' Lana Morton swung her long legs over the bench and forced a space between Victoria and Ruth. 'Pass me those rolls, Vic, I'm starving. Professor Withers held us back because the Ravenclaw boys tried to steal a Niffler.'

As usual, Ruth took the bait immediately. 'With that attitude, Lana, I'm not surprised you only managed five OWLs.'

Lana shrugged unconcernedly as she poured them all glasses of pumpkin juice. 'I've long felt that academic results won't really affect my life.'

Ruth, who was half-way through a sip of juice, snorted loudly. 'Right, and remind me what the plan is?'

Lana shrugged again. 'Oh I don't know. I'm sure I'll figure it out. Maybe find a rich man to marry. Riddle is still available and he's certainly going places.'

Victoria laughed but managed to hastily turn it into a cough. Lana was her closest friend after Ruth and significantly more touchy. Unlike the other two she was a half-blood. Her father was a Muggle and, although most Gryffindors didn't care, it was something she'd always felt slightly conscious about.

Like Ruth, Lana was tall and blonde. But she was very slim- a product of careful effort- and constantly made up. It usually had the desired effect and to date she had never failed to snare the boy she wanted. The one exception was Tom Riddle, whom Lana had nursed a furious crush upon for the past two years. Unfortunately for her- and Hogwarts' female population at large- Riddle didn't seem to know girls existed.

Victoria took a bite of a sandwich and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy and Avery seemed to have made up, judged by the fact that they were both looking at a Ravenclaw girl and nudging one another in the ribs. Lestrange and Nott were sat near them too, eating lots of food and chatting. The only one not joining in was Riddle.

He was a source of permanent fascination to Victoria who, in general, found her fellow classmates frightfully dull. Not only because his mind was harder to penetrate, but because he exerted a command over everyone without ever really trying. The other Slytherin sixth year boys trailed after him like lost puppies, and even the teachers lapped up everything he had to say. Everyone was convinced he was a shoe-in for Head Boy the following year.

'Afternoon all.'

Victoria's brother, James, who was in his fifth year, had joined them at the table. She expected him to immediately start talking Quidditch tactics with Alfie and Mike Wood. But instead he rolled open a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _

'Seen this yet?' He smoothed open the paper and began to read aloud. 'In a shocking announcement last night, the Minister for Magic finally admitted that the Walton murders were likely the work of Dark wizards in league with Grindelwald. The magical community was horrified last week when the bodies of respected Aurors Mark and Wendy Walton, alongside Mark's brothers Ade and Phillip, were discovered at the Walton family home. This is the first confirmed incident of Grindelwald's forces operating on British soil...'

Alfie whistled under his breath. 'Not looking good, is it? Wonder if Dumbledore will finally do something now?'

James shrugged. 'Don't know. I mean it doesn't sound as though the Ministry knows who did it, just that they were connected to Grindelwald.'

'The Waltons worked abroad, everyone knows that,' interjected Victoria. 'They led the taskforce helping the French Ministry against Grindelwald, remember? Maybe that's why they were the first targets.'

'Glad I'm a pureblood,' muttered Alfie.

Lana glared at him angrily. 'Oh well as long as you're safe, Alphard, we've got nothing to worry about have we?'

'Alright, alright,' protested Alfie, holding his hands up defensively. 'You know I didn't mean it like that.' He turned back to Mike and hastily changed the subject. 'Anyway, Mike, James, I heard that Hufflepuff are playing Thorne on Saturday...'

Victoria was about to turn her attention back to her food when something caught her eye. She glanced up and felt eyes upon her from the Slytherin table. It seemed that Tom Riddle had been watching their exchange. But when she looked up properly, he had reverted his attention back to a textbook propped against the water jug as though nothing had happened.

/

Tom's POV

Tom was lounging on the best sofa in the Slytherin common room. He had his head resting against one arm rest and his feet against the other. The fact that space was limited and some first years were having to sit on the floor didn't concern him.

He was halfway through a particularly tricky book on advanced Transfiguration that he'd read about in _Transfiguration Today_. A quick note from Slughorn had enabled him to retrieve it from the Restricted Section, and Tom was pleased to discover that so far he had managed to perform all the spells in it without difficulty.

Avery, Malfoy, Lestrange and Nott were grouped in armchairs near his sofa, since they seemed unable to ever be more than a few feet away from him. Annoyingly, however, they were not reading in peace but, instead, ranking various Hogwarts girls according to certain choice attributes.

'...listen, no one is denying Morton is hot, mate. But she's only a half-blood. My parents would have a fit.'

Avery laughed. 'For fuck's sake, Lestrange, no one's expecting you to marry the girl. I'm just saying she's alright for now. More than alright, in fact.'

'Girls for now, girls for later,' agreed Malfoy.

Tom paused over a sentence and laughed to himself. For all their talk, the boys had little chance of pulling Lana Morton, no matter the fact that half her blood was filth.

'Nah, I'm telling you, Potter's hotter,' insisted Lestrange, while Nott nodded his agreement. 'And she's a pureblood so you're not going to get a disease if you touch her.'

'I'd do more than touch her,' laughed Nott to general applause.

Tom snapped his book shut in irritation. Were these honestly the best accomplices he could find? Four boys who spent more time objectifying whatever girl walked past them rather than honing their magical skills and putting them to good use.

The others had noticed him shut the book. Malfoy looked over anxiously, as though concerned they had disturbed him. 'Sorry, Riddle. Being too noisy were we?'

'Yes, you were,' sighed Tom. A headache was building around his temples. That persistent kind that he knew would linger all evening.

Luckily for Malfoy and the others, a third year appeared at Tom's elbow looking nervous. 'Erm, Riddle, Professor Slughorn would like to see you. He asked me to pass on the message.'

Tom nodded curtly at the third year whose name he did not know and swung his long legs off the sofa. He tucked the Transfiguration book under his arm and strode across the common room, practically feeling the boys' sighs of relief; clearly they'd expected worse retribution for having disturbed his reading. Well, the night was still young, he thought wryly.

Tom exited the common room and emerged into the gloomy dungeon corridor that lead to Slughorn's office and private quarters. He was used to wandering about the castle when no one else was around. In fact, he much preferred it. So he took his time and meandered slowly along the corridor, thinking about his latest Defence Against the Arts essay that he was sure Merrythought would award full marks for.

He reached the familiar office door of the Head of Slytherin House and knocked.

'Come in!' boomed the deep voice of Horace Slughorn.

Tom turned the handle and walked into the room. It was significantly larger than other teachers' office, so much so that Tom had long suspected Slughorn to have cast an Extension Charm. However, despite the size, it was very full. Much of the floor space was cluttered with the sorts of things that wouldn't have looked out of place in a rich old lady's house. Boxes of luxury chocolates, extravagant quills and bottles of the finest jet black ink, comfortable foot stools, and a mahogany drinks cabinet holding at least twenty bottles.

'Ah, hello Tom. We were just waiting for you.'

To Tom's surprise, Slughorn was not alone in the room. Victoria Potter was perched on one of the armchairs, looking impassively around the room as though it impressed her as little as it did Tom.

'Good evening, Miss Potter.' He nodded politely at her and took a seat opposite.

'Good evening,' she murmured back.

While he waited for Slughorn to stop fussing around with drinks, Tom looked subtly at Victoria. She certainly was attractive, he had to give Nott that. Her skin was pale with a pearly sheen and her thick black hair tangled perfectly down to her waist. Her eyes were the best part though. They were swirling pools of hazel that simpler men than him might have gotten lost in.

Tom shook himself and took a quick swig of the mead Slughorn had just handed him. It was one thing to notice girls- he was a sixteen year old boy, after all- but quite another to get distracted by them. He didn't need anything taking away from his focus.

Slughorn settled himself into a comfortable armchair and surveyed his own glass jovially. 'Finest German mead. It's tough to get this nowadays, I'll tell you that. Luckily I have a very valuable contact who has been exporting the stuff out of Switzerland.'

Tom took another sip and wished he would get to the point. Yes, the bloody drink was good. But the last thing he wanted to do was spend his evening hearing Slughorn's stories of sneaking contraband through the Muggle war lines.

'Are either of you seventeen yet?' asked Slughorn, seemingly unconcerned that he might have just given under-age students alcohol.

Victoria looked like she was trying not to laugh. 'No, not until New Year's Eve, sir.'

'Ah, a New Year's Eve birthday? How lovely. What about you, Tom?'

'The same, sir,' said Tom, feeling slightly bemused.

Slughorn clapped his hands together. 'The two top students in the school have the same birthday. Wasn't it meant to be?'

Neither Tom nor Victoria seemed to know what to say to this. Tom glanced over at her and she caught his eye, grinning slightly while Slughorn was preoccupied with a box of crystallised fruit.

He finally selected the right sweet and then turned back to his guests. 'So, down to business. I'm going to hold my first Slug Club of the term in a couple of weeks' time and I was thinking that we needed some new blood in the group, especially now Beck, Walker and Macmillan have left. Any thoughts?'

Tom groaned internally. Did the man honestly not have anything better to do with his time? He thought wistfully of the spells he'd practiced the previous evening and how tonight could have been better spent trialling them out, potentially on Malfoy if he was still going on like he had been earlier.

'You'd like our thoughts, sir?' asked Victoria politely.

'Of course! Who better to help me decide on new members than my two star students.' He sighed dramatically. 'Oh, I do wish you'd been Sorted into my house, Miss Potter.'

Victoria took another sip of mead and declined to answer. Tom grinned to himself. He was enjoying watching her maintain composure in the face of Slughorn's brashness.

'What about Marcus Wright, sir?' suggested Tom, saying the first name that came into his head. Wright was a fourth year with superb Ministry connections via his mother. 'And perhaps Anna Medley? Her grandfather invented the Draught of Living Death, didn't he?'

Slughorn helped himself to another sweet and looked thoughtful. 'Hmm, you might be on to something there Tom. Miss Medley doesn't quite have Randolph's talent, I must say. But still, they are positively rolling in gold, and Wright is extremely well connected. And, I must say Miss Potter, your brothers are surely old enough to join us now?'

'Oh yes, I'm sure they'd be thrilled, sir.'

Tom caught the sarcasm in her voice but Slughorn evidently did not as he continued to grin stupidly. Victoria had two brothers, neither of whom Tom could stand. The eldest was a fifth year Quidditch numbscule called James who seemed to do nothing but run around after Quaffles all day. The other was a third year who had been cursed with the unfortunate name of Fleamont and insisted on being called Monty from the moment he set foot in the castle. Tom regarded both of them with the disdain he reserved for most of the Gryffindor blood traitors. Unfortunately the Potters were fantastically connected themselves and a prime target for the likes of Slughorn.

'Anyone for a top up?' Slughorn held up the bottle of mead hopefully.

Tom decided to be a gentleman and rescue Victoria. 'We'd better not, sir. Merrythought wants us to do a practice NEWT exam tomorrow morning.'

Slughorn waggled a finger at him. 'Oh, Tom, you are so sensible, m'boy. Do not worry though, I will make sure the first Slug Club is on a Friday night so that everyone can unwind. I should have some great guests attending, but I'll keep quiet until then.'

Victoria stood up and handed her glass back to the Potions master. 'Thank you, sir.'

Slughorn retrieved their glasses, refilled his own, and bowed them out of the room.

It was only as they were walking back along the corridor that Tom realised he had never been alone with Victoria Potter before. In fact, he made a point of not spending much alone time with anyone. People tended to annoy him, especially in concentrated doses.

'He really is something,' muttered Victoria. She glanced up at Tom through her eyelashes in a way that would have made Nott or Lestrange fall to their knees.

They reached the end of the corridor and Tom paused to say a polite goodbye. He wondered if he should offer to walk her up to Gryffindor common room. Most of his reputation was built upon impeccable manners after all. Plus it was always useful to find someone new to manipulate. He imagined an offer from Tom Riddle to walk you up to your common room would make most girls swoon.

To his surprise, Victoria seemed to be laughing. She turned to him and smiled. 'Goodnight, Tom. Don't worry, I think I can find Gryffindor tower on my own.'

She turned on her heel and strutted off, leaving Tom rooted to the ground. Had she just done what he thought she had? No way, that was impossible. No one could do that to him.

**A/N**

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed the first proper chapter. This was really just an introduction to Victoria and Tom. I can promise plenty of drama, romance, fighting along the way. Plus I'll intersperse some chapters from 1997 as well.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks to those that have already done so, you stars.**

**Also, I should say that Malfoy's charming 'girls for now, girls for later' line is directly from **_**The Riot Club **_**and is not mine.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

_Hogwarts, 1943_

Tom's POV

Tom Riddle was leaning against the wall in the Charms corridor waiting for the seventh year class to finish for lunch. Professor Dayton must have been holding them back because most other students were already making their way down to the Great Hall. In fact Tom was attracting a lot of stares, mainly from girls, as he lingered in the corridor with his hair falling casually over his face.

A gaggle of particularly bold fifth year Ravenclaws separated themselves from their classmates and approached him. All of them were giggling furiously as the pack leader, a petite girl with a head of thick blonde curls, strode over confidently.

'Hi, Tom,' she beamed, flicking her long hair over one shoulder. She wasn't unattractive, but he'd never been a fan of blondes. He thought of Victoria Potter and her waist-length black hair.

'Hello,' he said quietly, waiting for the inevitable.

'We were wondering Tom if you wanted to come to Hogsmede with us? The first visit is in a fortnight. Your friends would be welcome too, of course.'

Tom indulged himself with a discreet smirk that the girls seemed to think was a smile. He could imagine the Slytherin boys' reactions if he told them they were going to Hogsmede with a gaggle of willing Ravenclaw girls. He, however, had no desire to waste his weekends in such a manner. Not when he had more important things to do.

'Sorry, ladies, but I doubt I'll be in Hogsmede that weekend. I have many things to attend to at the moment.'

He watched with satisfaction as the blonde girl's face fell comically. She hurried off with her friends, all of their cheeks more flushed than they had been a few moments ago. Tom felt a stab of vindictive pleasure as he watched them scurry away; fending off girls took up an unreasonable amount of his time, despite the fact that he had never shown romantic interest in any of the students here.

Just as he was in danger of feeling particularly mutinous, Tom noticed the person he was waiting to see. A tall, auburn haired girl was leaving the Charms classroom, carrying several heavy textbooks and wearing a harassed expression usually associated with a lot of homework.

Tom strolled over with a dazzling smile upon his face.

'Hello, Lucy. Let me take those for you.'

He relieved the Head Girl of her books and she looked up at him in surprise.

'Oh hello, Tom. Thank you very much.'

'No problem. I'm on my way to the Great Hall anyway.'

Lucy smiled hesitantly up at him. She was a seventh year Hufflepuff who had recently been made Head Girl. Tom didn't have much contact with her beyond Prefect duty but he had already worked out how best to manipulate her.

They began walking along the corridor and Tom decided to get to the point quickly. 'So I've been hoping to catch up with you Lucy.'

'Oh yes?'

'Yes, I've been thinking about how we organise prefect duties.'

'Oh, have you?' she sounded suspicious. Oh relax, thought Tom irritably, I'm not trying to undermine your bloody authority.

'Yes, I have. I was thinking that it would make more sense to pair prefects from different houses. We really could strive for more inter-house unity, don't you think? Especially after the incident last week.'

He left his words hanging. Last week, Avery, Lestrange, Malfoy and Nott had cornered a couple of Mudblood Ravenclaws and tested out some new jinxes on them. None of them had been caught, although Dumbledore had been on the prowl ever since. Tom had gone mad when he'd found out. Not that he didn't approve of what they'd done, but they'd been so careless he was surprised they weren't already on the train home.

'I don't know, Tom,' sighed Lucy. 'It sounds like a bit of a performance, and everyone will complain.'

Tom bit back a retort. Lucy was the Head Girl, it was her job to make the prefects do whatever she wanted them to do. Next year, when he was Head Boy, he was going to relish the authority.

'I just think that it will be very well received by the teachers, especially Headmaster Dippet, who was so shocked at that horrible attack on the Ravenclaw Muggleborns. Besides, it'll make you look good compared to Nigel, won't it? There is no way he'd go to the bother of arranging something like this.'

Tom gave Lucy a conspiratorial wink. He knew she despised Nigel Smith, the Ravenclaw Head Boy, and did her utmost to prove she was the better Head.

Lucy seemed to give the matter some thought. 'You know what, Tom, that might not be such a bad idea after all.'

Tom grinned to himself. 'I thought you'd come around. I was thinking we could pair the Gryffindors with the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs with the Ravenclaws. Obviously we'd do boy-girl pairings like usual.'

'Hmmm. You might be on to something there. Let me think about it and I'll write out to the prefects this week.'

'Good idea.'

They had reached the Great Hall so he handed back her books and headed off to the Slytherin table. He was relatively certain he had Lucy won over. If not, he'd just have to go back and show her just how persuasive he could be.

The Slytherin table was already very busy but the other sixth years had saved a space for him. Tom sat down next to Nott and began to eat very quickly; he had other things to do this evening.

'Alright, Riddle?' Lestrange leaned over Malfoy to talk to Tom. 'We were thinking of a spot of Mudblood hunting tonight if you're in?'

Tom slammed his goblet back onto the table and took a couple of calming breaths. Using the Cruciatus Curse on Lestrange in the middle of dinner was unlikely to go unnoticed by the teachers.

He spoke in a low, danger voice. 'For God's sake, Lestrange, keep your voice down. Dumbledore already suspects you for that careless business last week.'

'Nah, he doesn't. He's an old man, way past it-'

Lestrange broke off as Tom's eyes flashed. 'Do not contradict me, Lestrange. Ever.'

Lestrange looked away hurriedly and turned his attention back to his dinner. Tom leant forward so that Avery, Malfoy and Nott could hear him as well.

'And this goes for the rest of you. Your stupid little indulgence last week could have had you expelled. What use could you be to me then? Do not do anything else without my explicit instructions, and when you do carry out a task of mine, keep your fucking voices down about it.'

With that, Tom swung his long legs over the bench and strode out of the hall, breathing deeply. He was surrounded by idiots. That was exactly why he needed to put his new plan into place.

He hurried down to the dungeons, taking the stairs two at a time, entered the common room and threw himself into the best armchair by the fire. It took a while for him to calm down and he only managed it by indulging in some fantasies about which curses he would use on the Slytherin boys if he had the chance.

Tom had come to realise recently that his problem was not diversifying enough. He had most of the Slytherins at his beck and call, even the seventh years. But that would not be enough to fulfil all the plans he had in mind. He needed to find a way to bring some others over to his cause.

Victoria Potter was going to be one of the first new recruits. He had been watching her closely for the past week, ever since their evening with Slughorn. Even though Tom knew he was an expert Occlumens, he couldn't shake the feeling that Victoria had probed into his mind that night. The thought was highly alarming since so much of his act relied upon no one being able to penetrate to the real him.

Tom had half-convinced himself that he was only imagining things. But he'd observed Victoria closely and he wasn't so sure. She was highly perceptive, seeming to know how anyone would react to any given situation, or whenever anyone was telling a lie in her presence. She was also very intelligent, second only to him in terms of talent. The other Gryffindors followed her around like sheep, even if she didn't know it.

All in all, Victoria was the perfect person to bring over to his side. After all, there were plenty of purebloods in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It seemed silly to confine himself to only Slytherin cronies when there was so much potential elsewhere. And now that he would be doing prefect duty with her, Tom anticipated winning Victoria over would take a few weeks at best.

He grinned to himself and enjoyed the feeling of the warm fire against his feet. She couldn't be any worse than the morons he currently had to work with at any rate.

/

Victoria's POV

By Saturday morning, the day of the Gryffindor- Hufflepuff Quidditch match, it seemed as though the whole castle was up in arms. Unusually, it was not due to Quidditch rivalries, but to an unexpected letter that the Head Girl had circulated the evening before. Inter-house prefect pairings were going to be instigated going forward.

'I've got the worse one,' complained Alfie dramatically, as they all sat down at the breakfast table. He was playing the match in less than an hour, but had been completely distracted by Lucy's news. 'Having to patrol with Olive Hornby. They should bloody well pay me!'

'Agreed,' said Lana, taking a seat next to Victoria. 'I can't stand that girl.'

'Why's that, Lana?' smirked Ruth. 'Can't have anything to do with Lyle Manners fancying her in fifth year rather than you, can it?'

'No,' said Lana with dignity. 'I just happen to think she's a nasty piece of work.'

Ruth snorted into her cup of tea but did not press the subject.

'Anyway,' continued Lana. 'I notice someone isn't complaining about the new arrangements. Looking forward to patrolling darkened corridors with Riddle are you Vic?'

Victoria ignored Lana and helped herself to toast instead. Truth be told she had no problem doing prefect duty with Tom Riddle. He intrigued her, especially since he seemed to have been watching her all week. She knew she had been foolish reading his mind on the evening of Slughorn's meeting, but she couldn't resist. There was something about Riddle that set him apart from the rest of the dull Hogwarts students.

'Riddle better watch himself,' muttered Alfie, buttering his toast violently.

Victoria ignored him too. She was in no mood to stroke Alfie's ego this morning. True, they did usually do prefect duty together as the two sixth year Gryffindor prefects. But the last couple of times, Alfie had just annoyed her. Only two days ago they'd been patrolling the seventh floor and he'd practically begged for them to sneak off into the Room of Requirement. She'd said no and relayed the story afterwards to an agog Lana and a supportive Ruth. Lana had marvelled at why on earth Victoria didn't want to sleep with Alfie, and Ruth had commended her for sticking to her guns.

'You don't want to patrol with Riddle, do you Vic?' asked Alfie sounding slightly anxious.

Victoria sighed internally and fixed a pretty smile upon her face. 'No, of course not. I'm sure this inter-house thing won't last anyway.'

Alfie seemed placated by this and Victoria was saved having to say anything else by the arrival of the rest of the Quidditch team. That was her job with Alfie- look good and tell him what he wanted to hear.

'Come on, Alf, let's get going,' said Mike Wood. He was the keeper and team captain, and had the usual manic look in his eye.

Victoria's brother James stood behind him, clutching his broomstick and looking entirely relaxed.

'Good luck boys!' said Lana. 'Party in the common room if you win.'

'_When_ we win,' corrected James. 'Come on, Alfie.'

Alfie discarded the last of his breakfast and jumped to his feet. 'Wish me luck, Vic.'

Victoria stood up and kissed him briefly. Then she felt guilty for her earlier thoughts, so she called after him. 'Good luck! I know you'll be brilliant!'

Once the Quidditch team had left the Hall, Victoria sat back down and poured herself another cup of tea. For some reason, she glanced up at the Slytherin table to see Tom Riddle watching her. To her surprise, he did not look away but raised a hand in greeting and gave her an amiable smile. Victoria returned it uncertainly.

'Why is Riddle smiling at you?' asked Lana sharply.

Victoria rolled her eyes. 'Because we're having an illicit affair and are going to elope this afternoon.'

Lana huffed and took a large gulp of tea. 'I'm just saying. You have a boyfriend, you know.'

'You're just saying because you're jealous he's not smiling at you.'

A nasty silence fell over the girls. In a wildly transparent attempt to break the tension, Ruth said in a falsely cheery voice. 'Shall we head down to the stands and get good seats then?'

Victoria and Lana both nodded and got up from the table without looking at one another. It was an uncomfortable walk down to the Quidditch pitch, with Ruth trying her best to start conversation.

Victoria got so fed up with Lana at times. She was jealous whenever anyone had anything she wanted, and wore her envy on her sleeve; Victoria didn't need to be a superb Legilimens to know what she was thinking at the moment.

By the time they'd reached the pitch, the stands were already half-full with students keen to catch the first match of the term. Victoria, Ruth and Lana made their way to the Gryffindor side and took seats in the fourth row. All around them their fellow students were bedecked in red and gold.

As they were waiting for things to kick off, Victoria couldn't help but glance towards the mass of green opposite. She picked out Malfoy, Avery, Nott and Lestrange in the crowd. They had commandeered prime seats in the front row as usual. However, Riddle was not with them. That didn't surprise Victoria in the slightest. Somehow she assumed he had better things to do than watch fourteen inflated egos throw balls around.

Victoria was feeling particularly unsporting and half wished she'd just stayed in bed that morning, when her youngest brother, Monty, bowled into the seat next to her.

'Morning, Vic. I can't wait for this!'

Victoria looked down into the excited eyes of her brother and grinned despite herself. Monty was a third year who nursed a furious ambition to be a Quidditch player like his brother. Unfortunately he didn't have James' natural talent, but he did have an unparalleled enthusiasm that made him the best supporter in the stands.

'Yeah, we're definitely winning,' smiled Victoria. She loved all her family, obviously. But Monty was her favourite.

Monty turned to chatter excitedly to his third year friends and Victoria took the chance to watch as the Quidditch teams walked out onto the pitch.

Mike Wood led the Gryffindors, flanked by Alfie, James and the rest of the team. Mike shook the Hufflepuff captain's hand briefly and, next thing, fourteen players were shooting into the air. Victoria enjoyed Quidditch but not as much as Lana, who was shouting loudly and seemed to have forgotten to be annoyed with Victoria.

'YES! What a save!' she yelled, jumping up and waving her scarf in the air. Mike had just done a particularly extravagant spin on his broomstick and punched the Quaffle half-way across the pitch.

Ruth rolled her eyes and pulled Lana back into her seat. 'There are three first years behind you who can't see a thing.'

Lana shrugged. 'I'm just getting into the house spirit.'

'Can't have anything to do with hoping to pull hot Quidditch players, can it?' asked Ruth with an arched eyebrow.

Lana pretended to look scandalised. 'I don't know why you always think the worst of- LOOK AT JAMES!'

Sure enough, James was shooting across the pitch, his top-of-the-range Comet making him look like a blur. Victoria watched eagerly as her brother knocked the Hufflepuff Seeker aside as if he was a butterfly, and took a swipe for the Golden Snitch.

A quarter of the crowd erupted in a united roar as James punched the air in victory and his teammates swarmed around him. Alfie reached him first and gave James such a knock on the shoulder that it was a surprise he managed to stay on his broom. Mike collided into them next and the three boys fell to the ground with their arms around one another.

In the stands Monty was leaping around, waving his scarf in the air so violently that he almost took Victoria's eye out. 'That's his best catch yet!'

Victoria laughed at her little brother and led the way out of the stands with Lana and Ruth. Lana, whose mood had improved considerably compared to when they'd left the castle, was counting on her fingers how much alcohol they'd need for the party.

'Not again,' huffed Ruth. 'Seriously, Lana. Dumbledore almost caught us last time.'

'But he didn't,' Lana retorted. 'Now are you going to help me sneak into Hogsmede or not?'

Victoria was saved from getting involved in their bickering by Alfie. As they walked alongside the pitch where the team was still celebrating, he ran up to Victoria and hugged her so enthusiastically she was lifted off her feet.

'Well done you,' she murmured, feeling more tolerant of her boyfriend than she had earlier that morning. He was incredibly good looking after all, especially in his Quidditch robes with his long hair all over the place.

Victoria leant forward and kissed him deeply. He smelt of rain and earth.

'Do you mind!'

Victoria pulled away from Alfie to see James standing a couple of feet away looking like he might throw up. She rolled her eyes impatiently. 'You didn't see me complaining when I saw you snogging Rebecca Corner the other day.'

James had the good grace to blush and he hurried off after Mike.

Alfie laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around Victoria's waist. 'Come on, party time I think.'

Back up in the Gryffindor common room, Lana had just about finished setting up for what was set to be a great party. Ruth had been roped in to helping and, by the looks of things, they'd managed to empty the Hog's Head of booze.

'Nice going,' said Victoria as she took in the extensive alcohol table. 'Shame I'm on prefect duty this evening.'

Lana rolled her eyes and handed over a glass of Firewhiskey. Victoria took the glass and noticed Lana had also found the time to curl the ends of her blonde hair and apply lashings of mascara and lipstick.

'Who are you trying to impress?'

Lana sighed dramatically. 'No one here unfortunately. I'm planning on saving my magic for the Slug Club dinner next week.'

Victoria took a sip of her drink so she didn't have to answer. Lana's crush on Tom Riddle was bordering on the ridiculous. As far as she was aware, the two of them had never said more than a handful of words to one another. Still, they were supposed to be best friends, so Victoria held her tongue.

'Let's get this party started!' The entire Quidditch team had emerged at the foot of the dormitories, freshly bathed and, by the looks of things, ready to start drinking heavily. Alfie and Mike headed straight to the drinks table and poured themselves generous measures of gin.

'The Muggles do get this right,' sighed Alfie happily. He clinked glasses with Mike and downed the spirit in one.

Before too long, the boys had initiated a drinking game. After a couple of rounds, and with her head spinning, Victoria excused herself and went to sit in her favourite armchair by the fire. She wrapped her fingers around the glass of Firewhiskey in her hand, and watched as Alfie began drinking vodka from Mike's shoe. It was a good job he was good looking, she sighed to herself.

A couple of people wandered over to chat to her, but Victoria shrugged them off pretty quickly. She wished it was socially acceptable to sneak out of parties early. If she had her way, she'd be drinking the Firewhiskey on her own, curled up somewhere cosy with a good book in her hand. But she knew Alfie would get all fussy if she disappeared and it wasn't worth the agro.

The afternoon dragged on and Victoria tried to force herself to be sociable. She let herself be surrounded by a gaggle of fifth year girls, all of them asking questions about Alfie and wanting to know what lipstick Victoria used. She agreed to do shots with a very insistent Lana. And she let Alfie wrap his arms around her and drunkenly boast to the Quidditch team that he was dating the hottest girl in Hogwarts.

Finally dusk fell and Victoria excused herself from a group of her classmates. She'd had a fair amount to drink but nowhere near as much as some of the others. Ruth had had three glasses of gin and was now passed out on the sofa, covered by a blanket that Lana had thoughtfully draped over her. James was slumped in the window seat, being force-fed Cockroach Cluster by a laughing Mike Wood. And Alfie was holding court in the centre of the room, doing a dramatic re-enactment of some of his best hits as Beater.

Knowing she wouldn't be missed, Victoria ducked out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. Once alone, she allowed herself a smile of relief that the party was over. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed it per say, it was just that her fellow Gryffindors tended to grate on her after a while. She liked many people in that room- in fact, she loved several of them- but she felt little in common with any of them.

Victoria was just making her way along the corridor, ready to meet Tom Riddle for that evening's prefect duty, when she heard quick footsteps. Before she had time to react, Alfie was pushing her against the stone wall and kissing her furiously.

'Ouch, you're hurting me, Alfie.'

All of his weight was forcing Victoria backwards into the cold stone. She couldn't move an inch, especially since Alfie had one hand on her waist and the other on the side of her head. He either didn't hear her protests or was too drunk to notice. As panic rose in her chest, Victoria forced her fingers into her pocket and grasped her wand.

Alfie stumbled backwards as though he'd received an electric shock. Her Stinging Jinx had left a nasty scorch mark on his right wrist.

'What was that for?' slurred Alfie, his voice heavy with drink. He rubbed the painful-looking mark.

Victoria took a deep breath to steady herself, as she was shaking slightly. 'Don't you ever do that again. If I tell you to stop, that means stop.'

'Oh come on, I'm sorry-' Alfie lurched towards her with his arms out, looking incredibly drunk. Victoria dodged out the way and hurried off down the corridor, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

What on earth was Alfie playing at? She hated when he got so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing. She didn't want to snog someone who reeked of alcohol, pressed up painfully against a cold, stone wall.

Victoria was so caught up in her own thoughts that she'd reached the Entrance Hall without properly noticing where she was.

'Good evening, Miss Potter.'

Victoria started as a lone figure emerged from the shadows. Tom Riddle had been waiting for her at the foot of the staircase. Compared to Alfie, who had been drunk with a red face and sweaty hair, Tom looked immaculate from head to toe. He strode over and gave Victoria a smile that would have made Lana melt into a puddle on the floor.

'Hello, Tom.' She realised as she spoke that her voice was wobbly.

Tom frowned. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' insisted Victoria, feeling slightly alarmed. She was embarrassed about what had just happened with her boyfriend and didn't want the world to know.

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'I don't believe you.'

'Honestly, it's nothing. Aren't we meant to be patrolling the grounds?'

She turned on her heel and led the way out of the front doors into the cool evening air. Dusk had fallen and the last rays of sunlight were dancing over the Forbidden Forest, bathing the sky in pink. It was rather a romantic setting and, to her horror, Victoria felt her eyes water. Why did Alfie have to behave like that?

'Are you crying?' Tom sounded more interested than concerned.

'Of course not,' she snapped, trying to discreetly wipe her face on the sleeve of her jumper.

Tom took hold of her arm with surprising gentleness and pulled her to a halt. He produced a white handkerchief from thin air and pressed it into her hand. 'Here,' he murmured quietly.

'Thanks,' muttered Victoria. She dabbed at her eyes, feeling more and more embarrassed. She never fell apart like this. Lana and Ruth called her the ice queen for God's sake. Yet here she was, standing in the castle grounds being offered a tissue by Tom Riddle.

'I had a... erm... row with my boyfriend,' she explained.

For a moment Tom looked like he might smile. But then he arranged his features into a suitably sympathetic look, and Victoria was sure she had imagined it.

'Alphard Black, yes?'

Victoria nodded. 'It was nothing, don't worry about it.'

Tom's dark eyes twinkled in the evening light. 'Well, maybe a scintillating night of prefect duty with me might cheer you up.'

Victoria laughed despite herself. They naturally fell into step with one another and began patrolling the perimeter of the castle. The fresh air cleared her head and made her feel lighter.

'So, are you missing Olive Hornby?' she teased.

Tom laughed and gave her look. 'I couldn't possibly answer that. Although by the sounds of it, it's Alphard's turn to put up with her for a while.'

'Serves him right.'

Tom laughed again. 'You're not too bad a person to do prefect duty with after all.'

'I'd say the same about you.'

They walked in companionable silence for a while. Victoria resisted the urge to probe Riddle's mind, as she was serious about wanting to break the habit. But she couldn't stop herself from glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He strode along as if he owned the place, quite easily the most handsome boy in Hogwarts. The gentle evening breeze ruffled his thick, black hair as he walked, and he even smelled alluring. Victoria couldn't pinpoint the exact scent but she had a funny feeling she'd smelt it in the Potions dungeons before.

Feeling slightly alarmed that she was admiring another boy's appearance, Victoria said the first thing that came into her head. 'So are you going to the Slug Club dinner on Friday?'

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'I hope for Alphard's sake that's not an invitation?'

Victoria rolled her eyes. 'You know what I meant.'

'Yes, I'd better go. Professor Slughorn is quite a fan of mine if you hadn't noticed.'

'Perhaps he likes your modesty.'

'Perhaps.'

Tom paused for a moment and Victoria stood still next to him. He seemed to be weighing something up in his mind. Fuck it, she thought, and she delved into his head like it was an open door. As usual, it was harder work with Tom. But she still caught clear snatches of random thoughts.

_... could mention the Legilimency... read my mind last week... how can she do that... not possible with me..._

Victoria grinned to herself and, without knowing why, she began to speak in response to the thoughts she'd heard. 'Don't worry about it, Tom. Reading your mind is certainly trickier than anyone else's.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

_Hogwarts, 1943_

Tom's POV

Tom Riddle spent most of Monday trying to catch Victoria Potter on her own. To his irritation, it proved torturously difficult. If she wasn't flanked by Lana Morton or Ruth Vance, then Alphard Black was trailing after her, sniffing apologetically and looking like a lost puppy. He almost managed to get her after lunch when she was walking up to Arthimacy on her own but, to Tom's rage, her two brothers seemed to appear from nowhere and corralled her into a conversation.

It was not until the end of the day, when they were queuing up for Ancient Ruins, that Tom was successful. By this point, his nerves were at breaking point and the Slytherin boys were giving him a wide berth; at lunchtime he'd almost cursed Malfoy for talking too loudly.

Luckily only a handful of sixth year students opted for Ancient Ruins and, when Tom approached the classroom, Victoria was standing alone. She smiled as she noticed him, which Tom took as a good sign. Ever since Saturday evening, when she'd demonstrated her prowess at Legilimency, he'd been incredibly on edge. His plan was not supposed to go like this. Victoria was meant to be coming over to his side, falling under his spell in his effort to recruit more students to his ways of thinking. He had never considered she might have an advantage over him. But her smile reassured him. It was the same look most girls in Hogwarts gave him, so at least he'd retained some power over her.

'Hello Tom.'

She looked a good deal happier than she had on Saturday night. Although he usually avoided the school grape vine, he'd heard via Avery- who was a notorious gossip- that Victoria and Alphard had reconciled after an unknown argument over the weekend. This was not good news in Tom's opinion; Alphard Black was a complication that needed to be erased.

'Good afternoon, Miss Potter,' he said, deliberately using his smoothest voice.

To his surprise, Victoria rolled her pretty hazel eyes. 'Why on earth are you so formal all the time? I feel like you know me well enough to call me Victoria.'

Tom immediately felt on the back foot. This was not how the conversation should have started. Whenever he addressed other girls like that, they went weak at the knees. It was supposed to be gentlemanly for fuck's sake.

'Okay then, Victoria,' he forced himself to sound polite again.

Before she could do anything else to thwart him, the classroom door opened and Professor Ridley summoned them in to the room. As there were only a handful of students, they tended to spread out onto their own desks. This time, however, Tom followed Victoria and pulled up the chair directly next to hers. As he sat down, he caught a vanilla scent from her hair. It was distractingly pleasant and made him scowl.

'I need to speak with you,' Tom urged, as they were getting their books and homework out. He was determined to regain control of the situation.

Victoria did not look surprised. Instead she gave him a teasing grin. 'It seems I intrigued you on Saturday with my talents.'

Tom glanced around the classroom to check no one was listening in. Thankfully, everyone else was sorting out their textbooks and making enough noise to mask their conversation.

'I want to know how you did what you did.'

'I assume you're familiar with Legilimency?' Her expression was maddening.

'That wasn't Legilimency.' Tom thought he was doing a good job at keeping his temper in check. If this had been Avery or Lestrange he would have cursed them by now. 'Legilimency is emotions and feelings and memories. It doesn't allow you to read thoughts like the pages of a book.'

He thought back to Saturday night. Victoria had admitted to 'reading his mind,' then she'd flounced off to patrol the perimeter of the Forest as though nothing had happened. He'd never seen anything like it.

'You seem to know a lot about it,' she retorted.

Tom glared at her, abandoning his attempts to be civil. 'If you're reading my mind, I have a right to know about it.'

'Alright, alright. I might as well tell you the rest. No one else knows anything, so it can hardy hurt to tell you more.'

Tom was surprised but pleased at her capitulation. He was not used to being told no. Luckily Professor Ridley was handing back homework and talking loudly about Newt mock exams, so they were able to keep up a quiet conversation without attracting attention.

'I don't know what it is. I call it Legilimency but it's something more,' muttered Victoria, her eyes on the teacher. 'I've always been able to do some form of it, but it's gotten stronger with time.'

'Can you do it with everyone?' Tom was half-impressed, half-concerned. The idea that there might be someone in Hogwarts with a talent he did not possess was unsettling to say the least.

'Yes. It's easier with some people though. Those who wear their emotions on their sleeve are the easiest. With them it's like having a book forced right up in front of your eyes. It takes a lot of effort not to read.'

'What about me?'

Victoria chuckled softly and ran a hand through her long, dark hair. 'Don't worry, Tom. You're much harder. I can't get full thoughts from you, just glimpses. You're probably the second trickiest to do it on after Dumbledore.'

Tom looked up sharply. 'You're lying.'

'I'm not, I can do the same to Professor Dumbledore as I can do to you.'

'Are you reading my mind right now?'

'No.'

'How do I know you're telling the truth?'

Victoria inclined her head and her hazel eyes met his. 'Tom, it's not like a stream of noises just flowing into my brain. I have to concentrate. I need eye contact and I need to stare at you for a few moments.'

Tom tore his gaze away quickly. His mind was whirling, which was most unfortunate given what Victoria had just told him. If she was telling the truth- and annoyingly her own mind was closed like a brick wall to him so he couldn't check- then this was a game-changer. To have someone who could dip into Albus Dumbledore's thoughts, well that was worth all the gold in Gringotts. Of course he needed to be careful. He must temper his own thoughts when around Victoria. But he could do that. He had superb self-control after all.

'Why doesn't anyone else know?' Tom was genuinely intrigued about this. He'd noticed from his day of following her that Victoria was rarely alone. That she hadn't confided something like this to her dull friends or idiot boyfriend surprised him.

Victoria shrugged. 'It's not something I want people to know.'

'So why did you tell me?'

Victoria looked up at him again and seemed to consider the matter. 'I don't know. I've just been feeling so...bored recently. I'm fed up of everyone and everything. Do you ever feel like that?'

'Every day of my life,' muttered Tom honestly.

Neither of them spoke for a while because Professor Ridley had commanded the class' attention towards the board. The rune translation he was explaining was particularly tricky, so Tom busied himself by making copious notes. It was only when they'd been set some independent translation work that Victoria broke the silence.

'I could help you with your own Legilimency, if you like.' She said this very casually but Tom had a feeling that she'd been building up to it.

'I thought you said it wasn't Legilimency that you can do?'

She sighed with exasperation. 'I don't think it is. But I'm sure the skills are transferable.'

Tom considered the matter for a moment. He was already a skilled Legilimens himself and Victoria's talent didn't sound like something you could teach. It made him think of Parseltongue, which was something he'd been born with. Still, there didn't seem any harm in what Victoria was suggesting. And now that he knew of her skills he was determined to bring her over into his group of followers.

'Okay,' he agreed. 'And I'll teach you how to duel while we're at it.'

Victoria looked affronted. 'I know how to duel thank you very much.'

Tom grinned at her. 'Not like me, you don't.'

/

Victoria's POV

Friday night found Victoria, Lana and Ruth closeted away in their dormitory getting ready for the first Slug Club dinner of term. Victoria was invited on account of her marks and family connections, Ruth for similar reasons, and Lana simply because she knew how to make Slughorn laugh.

Victoria was looking forward to the dinner but it had little to do with Slug Club. This time the main attraction was Tom Riddle who she had not stopped thinking about all week. They had even planned Legilimency and duelling lessons, which Victoria was keen to get underway.

'Zip me up will you?' asked Lana.

Victoria pushed away thoughts of Tom Riddle and crossed the room to help her friend. Lana was wearing a red dress that went perfectly with her blonde hair. She had accessorised with plain silver jewellery, a neat up-do and subtle make-up. She looked stunning.

'Making quite the effort, aren't you?' said Victoria as she worked the zipper of Lana's dress. Victoria herself had gone for a midnight blue dress that Ruth said brought out her eyes, and a couple of items of her mother's jewellery.

'We've got the after-party, remember?' explained Lana impatiently.

'Is that real?' demanded Ruth, who was reclining on her bed and ignoring Lana's protests that she would crumple her dress. 'I thought that was a joke.'

'Of course it's not a joke,' frowned Lana. She stepped away from Victoria and examined herself in the full-length mirror. 'Olive Hornby has been planning it all term apparently.'

'You don't even like Olive Hornby,' pointed out Victoria.

Lana rolled her eyes as though talking to a pair of simpletons. 'No, but I like the Slytherin boys. Hence why I shall be going to the after-party in their common room this evening.'

Ruth pulled a face but Victoria kept quiet. If she accompanied Lana then she might be able to chat with Tom some more. After all, there was no way they'd get Alfie to set foot in the Slytherin common room.

'We'd better go,' said Ruth, glancing at her watch. 'If you can tear yourself away from that mirror, Lana.'

Lana stuck her tongue out at Ruth and the three girls headed down to the common room together.

Victoria was unsurprised to see Alfie waiting for her at the foot of the staircase. He looked particularly dashing in immaculate black dress robes. He stood alone with his hands in his pockets and smiled as the girls appeared.

'You look gorgeous,' he murmured, as he leant forward to kiss Victoria.

Alfie had been on his best behaviour all week ever since he'd drunkenly pushed Victoria up against a wall and she'd had to get him off with a Stinging Jinx. Victoria hadn't told Ruth and Lana what had happened; she had been concerned that Ruth would urge her to dump Alfie and that Lana would fail to see what all the fuss was about. In fact, the only person she'd hinted to about the incident had been Tom Riddle during prefect duty.

Victoria made herself push thoughts of Tom Riddle from her mind once more. She took Alfie's warm hand in hers. What was the matter with her? She had a lovely boyfriend who worshipped her. She could be friends with Riddle but that was it.

'Everyone ready?' asked Alfie happily. 'You all look lovely, by the way.'

'You flatterer,' laughed Lana. 'Right, let's get going. I don't want to be last and end up next to Olive Hornby.'

The four of them left Gryffindor tower and made their way down through the castle to the dungeons. By the time they'd reached the Entrance Hall, they could already hear music floating up from Slughorn's rooms below. The majority of students they passed were heading to the Great Hall as usual, and Victoria and the others got their fair share of envious glances.

Victoria pushed open the door to Slughorn's office and looked around, unable to stop herself grinning with amusement. A large, ornately decorated table had been placed in the middle of the room, with what looked like real fairies dancing above rose centrepieces. A four person band had set up in the corner and was playing a lively, jazz tune. Drinks floated through the air on their own, refilling glasses or appearing in a guest's open hand.

Ruth snorted. 'Understated as ever.'

The room was already full of people. Victoria noticed her two brothers, James and Monty, standing together looking amused. A gaggle of underage Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were sneaking Mulled Mead into their glasses. The sixth year Slytherin boys were laughing with one another and eyeing up a seventh year girl. And, in the centre of everything, Professor Slughorn held court with Tom Riddle and a handful of guests Victoria had never met before.

'Ah, Miss Potter!' boomed Slughorn excitedly. 'Welcome, welcome. And, the same to you all of course. Miss Morton, Miss Vance, Mr Black.' He bowed politely to the new arrivals.

Victoria immediately found herself swept into the centre of the room by Slughorn who began introducing her to his guests. 'This is Roman Baulder, editor of _Transfiguration Today_. This is Emilia Staunton, Chief Potioneer of the Potions Order. And I'm sure you know Richard Dox of the Chudley Canons!'

Victoria greeted everyone in turn and tried to memorise their names. She wondered if this would be her in a few years time; dragged back to Hogwarts to help Slughorn sniff out the next generation of talent.

'Good evening, Victoria.' Tom smiled at Victoria and pressed a glass of elf wine into her hand. He was looking particularly dapper in his dress robes and seemed to know it.

'Hello Tom,' breathed Lana from Victoria's side.

Tom spared Lana the briefest of glances. 'Good evening, Miss Morton.' Then he turned his attention back to Victoria. 'You look lovely tonight by the way.'

Alfie cleared his throat loudly but Tom merely smiled politely. 'Evening, Black.'

'Riddle.' Alfie nodded and looked as though he were chewing on a lemon.

But before anything else could be said, Slughorn clapped his hands and silence fell over the room. 'I believe we are all here now so please do make your way over to the table. You will find name cards for your assigned seat.'

Victoria was not surprised to find herself sat opposite Slughorn. Tom took the seat next to her and they were quickly surrounded by Slughorn's non-Hogwarts guests. Victoria saw Alfie scowl as he was seated at the far end of the table between Olive Hornby and James Potter. Lana and Ruth, meanwhile, had found themselves in the middle of Avery, Malfoy, Lestrange and Nott. Lana noticed who Victoria was sitting next to and threw her a highly disgruntled look.

'These two are my best students, you know, Emilia.' Slughorn gestured at Victoria and Tom.

The Potioneer eyed them both beadily. 'Are either of you particularly interested in Potions?'

Before either of them could answer, Slughorn had jumped in. 'Interested in Potions? I'm telling you, Emilia, I've not seen talent like it since your own days at Hogwarts.'

Victoria caught Tom's eye and busied herself with her drink so she didn't have to answer. Instead, she watched as Tom did the talking. He was interesting to observe and certainly had a knack for conversation. Victoria listened as he spoke smoothly, asked lots of polite questions, and maintained a respectable deference to Slughorn. It was quite the act, she mused.

Dinner went on and Victoria noticed how much she was enjoying herself. The guests asked lots of questions of her and Tom and it was surprisingly easy to make small talk once she'd had a couple of drinks inside her. Luckily, Slughorn was remarkably lax about alcohol where the sixth and seventh years were concerned and, by the time they had scrapped away the last of their pudding, Victoria had had four or five glasses of wine.

After dinner, the table vanished into thin air and everyone mingled around the fireplace sipping brandy. Victoria had ended up in a circle with Tom, Slughorn and a witch who was in some senior position at the Ministry.

'I must say, you two make a lovely couple,' said the Ministry witch approvingly. 'Very respectable. The Ministry would like that indeed if either of you were to consider a career there.'

Victoria coughed on her brandy and Tom grinned widely. 'Oh I'm afraid we're not a couple Madam Boot, just friends.'

Slughorn rocked backwards on the balls of his feet and waved a finger at them jovially. 'We'll see, we'll see. I wouldn't bet against it, Madam Boot, that's all I'll say on the matter.'

Victoria felt her cheeks blush. She glanced around and was relieved to see that Alfie was on the other side of the room being cornered by Olive Hornby and another Slytherin girl.

Several moments later, Lana appeared at her elbow looking excited. 'Vic, the after-party's starting in a few minutes.'

'I will pretend that I did not hear that, Miss Morton!' smiled Slughorn. He shook his head dramatically. 'Ah to be a youth again! Come Madam Boot, let us leave the young folk to be merry.'

'Will you be coming, Tom?' asked Lana.

'I should think so as it's my house common room.'

Lana hesitated, clearly unsure if he was being rude or not. She seemed to decide on the latter, and fixed a dazzling smile upon her face. 'Well I shall see you there in that case. Come on, Vic.'

Victoria said goodbye to Slughorn, shared an eye roll with Tom, and permitted herself to be dragged out of the room by Lana. Ruth and Alfie were waiting for them outside. Ruth looked perfectly content but Alfie seemed irritable.

'How did you manage to be sat next to Riddle?' demanded Lana as soon as the door had closed behind them.

Victoria rolled her eyes by way of an answer. 'Don't worry, he was talking about you for the whole meal.'

'Really?'

'Of course not. Now, are we going to this party or what?'

'Yes!' beamed Lana. 'Olive Hornby and the other Slytherins have already gone to get things set up, Loads of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are coming as well apparently.'

Alfie huffed loudly. 'Well, doesn't that sound like fun. Vic, Ruth, are you ready to go back to the Tower?'

'I'd said I'd go with Lana, Alfie,' Victoria explained.

'What?' he sighed. 'But I thought we could spend the rest of the evening together.'

'I'm not leaving her to go to a party on her own.'

Alfie gestured at Ruth. 'You'll go with her won't you?'

'Erm, well yes if she wants me to.'

'Ruth isn't bothered about parties,' Victoria snapped at Alfie. 'And she has two Muggle Studies essays to write tomorrow. I'd already said I'd go with Lana.'

Lana and Ruth shuffled on their feet and exchanged looks. It could not have been clearer that they wanted to be far away from this domestic.

'So you're saying that you'd rather spend the evening with a bunch of slimy Slytherins rather than me?' demanded Alfie.

'Yes, if you're going to be like this!'

'Like what?'

'Jealous and possessive like usual!'

'Well can you blame me?' shouted Alfie. 'When Riddle was undressing you with his eyes for the whole dinner.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' snapped Victoria. 'Next time I'll just stay in Gryffindor Tower. At least then you'll know where I am at all times.'

Alfie looked for a moment as though he might say something else. But then he threw his hands into the air, exclaimed loudly and stalked off. They could hear him muttering angrily all down the corridor.

Once he had disappeared, Lana and Ruth looked at Victoria with raised eyebrows. 'Wow, that escalated quickly,' muttered Ruth.

Victoria spun away in frustration and began marching down to the Slytherin common room. 'Come on, let's go to this bloody party. See you later, Ruth.'

She reached the common room door and, not knowing the password, banged on it so loudly that a couple of nearby portraits gave her scandalised looks. Victoria didn't care. She had been having such a lovely evening and now it had been derailed by her boyfriend's stupidity.

The door swung open to reveal Olive Hornby on the threshold. Olive was one of the Slytherin sixth years and tonight she had put as much effort in as Lana. She had curled her auburn hair and chosen an emerald dress that complemented her green eyes. She was also bedecked in heavy jewellery that looked suspiciously like real diamonds.

'Oh, hello,' said Olive unenthusiastically. Victoria had never had much to do with her, but Olive and Lana didn't get on due to them having clashed over the same boys a few too many times.

Olive stood aside to let them in and Victoria stomped into the room towards the drinks table. The Slytherins had made quite the effort and the large volume of drink and the loud music almost made up for the fact that their common room was gloomy with several emerald tinged skulls. Quite a few people were already there, mainly those who had not been at Slug Club. The majority of Slytherin house had joined in, along with a lot of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and even a couple of lone Gryffindors.

Victoria reached the alcohol, seized a bottle of Firewhiskey, and poured a very generous measure into her glass. She downed it in one, letting the warmth fill her from head to toe. She was just about to top herself up when she felt a cool hand rest gently on her arm.

'Is that a good idea?'

Victoria looked up to see Tom Riddle watching her with mild concern. Feeling impatient, she shook off his arm and filled her glass up. Then she picked up the bottle for good measure and went to sit on a comfortable looking sofa in the corner.

'What's the matter?' asked Tom.

He took a seat next to her on the sofa. It was not large and their knees touched. Victoria tried to ignore the sparks shooting up her leg and focused on her drink instead.

'Alfie being a twat as per usual.'

Tom grinned. 'Very ladylike.'

'If you're going to mock me, Riddle, please go away.'

'On the contrary, I was planning on keeping you company.' Tom conjured a glass from thin air and poured both of them another measure of Firewhiskey. He clinked his glass against Victoria's.

Victoria downed her glass and collapsed back against the sofa cushions. She knew it wasn't very dignified but she didn't particularly care at this moment. Tom was watching her with a grin upon his face as though her drunken stroppiness was amusing him. For some reason this only served to irritate her more.

'Why are you suddenly talking to me all the time, Tom?'

'What do you mean?' asked Tom innocently.

'Until this term I can count the number of conversations we've had on one hand. Now all of a sudden you want to be all friendly.'

Tom took a sip of whiskey and looked thoughtful. 'I suppose you intrigue me.'

'I intrigue you? What on earth is intriguing about me? You're the one who's the handsome enigma.'

Tom grinned roguishly at her. 'You think I'm handsome?'

Victoria felt her cheeks redden. 'I just meant that you're quite mysterious. No one knows much about you.'

'There's not much to know,' murmured Tom. 'Besides you don't appreciate yourself. I happen to find you very interesting.'

He leant closer and looked directly into Victoria's eyes. His own were so dark they were almost black. They seemed to draw Victoria in. She imagined closing the space between them and pressing her lips against his. It was such an appealing thought that, for half a moment, she considered just going for it. There were mere inches between them as it was. She could smell his alluring scent, like outdoors after the rain.

'Hi Tom!' Lana had appeared at the sofa looking eager-eyed and slightly tipsy.

Victoria leant as far away from Tom as the sofa permitted and tried to look innocent.

'Good evening again, Miss Morton,' said Tom cautiously.

Lana looked as though she was building herself up to something and, before Victoria could do anything, she had asked Tom if he wanted to dance. Some of their fellow students had cleared a space in the middle of the room and were dancing away to the wireless.

'Sorry, Miss Morton, but I'm afraid I don't dance. I'm sure Lestrange or Avery would oblige you.'

He said this very politely but it didn't stop Lana flushing with embarrassment. Victoria was about to get up and lead her away but, before she had the chance, Lana dashed off across the room towards the drinks table. Victoria watched as she opened a fresh bottle of wine and poured over a third of it into her glass.

'She likes you, you know,' Victoria told Tom in a low voice. 'Please be nice to her.'

'I'm aware that she likes me,' said Tom in a matter of fact tone, 'But I'm not interested I'm afraid.'

Victoria was feeling too drunk to argue. Instead she took the bottle from Tom and filled their glasses again.

'Should you be drinking much more?'

'Who are you my father?'

'No, thank God.'

Victoria leant back against the sofa. Her shoulder was touching Tom's chest but she made no effort to move and nor did he. A sudden interesting thought came to mind.

'So, tell me Tom, who are you interested in?'

Tom raised an eyebrow and took a sip of whiskey. 'I'm not at liberty to divulge that.'

'Come on,' she teased. 'Just tell me what your type is. I've never seen you with a girl but you get plenty of offers.'

Tom shrugged and looked as though he was enjoying this turn in conversation. 'I prefer tall dark-haired girls with red-rose lips and a penchant for Firewhiskey.' He raised a hand and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Victoria's skin burned where he touched her.

'Tom, I-'

But something on the other side of the room caught her eye. Two people were snogging enthusiastically by the drinks table. Olive Hornby and her Slytherin girl gang were watching from a distance, flicking their hair and whispering loudly.

Victoria gasped aloud as the kissing couple turned around. Lana was snogging the face off of William Lestrange. Her hands were grasping his shoulders and his arms were wrapped around her waist. They were going at it so furiously that people were backing away in alarm.

Victoria tapped Tom on the arm and gestured across the room. 'Fantastic. I always wanted to spend more time with Lestrange. Cheers!' She clinked her glass against Tom's and drained it in one.

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for reading the latest chapter and extra thanks to those who have been favouriting and following- it means so much! Please please please leave me a review as they are great to read and I love seeing that I've got a new one.**

**Just a quick note on the story. This will follow Tom Riddle at Hogwarts but will veer off canon at times. For example, the Horcruxes, Tom meeting the Gaunts etc. will still happen but things will happen in different ways and at different times than in the books. **

**Next chapter will see us return to 1997 where Neville and Seamus have just found a body... **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

_Hogwarts, 1997_

'Where's Tom?' the woman repeated.

Carefully, as though weighing up every move, she shifted her body around and swung a long pair of legs off the coffin onto the floor. But, as she lifted herself up, her legs buckled and she stumbled.

Neville hurried forward and helped her to her feet, ignoring Seamus' groan of protest. He had no idea who this woman was but something told him that she was not dangerous, that she needed help. Seamus clearly did not feel the same, as he had edged across the Room as though desperate to run out the door.

'Who is Tom?' Neville asked gently.

The woman looked up at him. Her eyes were hazel and they looked into his with unusual intensity. It was as if she were x-raying his brain.

The woman remained silent and focused on regaining her balance. She let go of Neville and apologised. 'Sorry, I suppose I haven't used my legs in a while.'

Neither Neville nor Seamus knew what to say in response. This was quickly turning into the strangest encounter of Neville's life, even more bewildering than the things he'd seen in the Department of Mysteries.

Now seemingly able to walk alone, the woman turned her attention to the wand that had been resting in her hands. She twirled it around her long fingers like a baton and then shot gold sparks out the end. 'Thank goodness,' she muttered to herself.

'What year is it?' she demanded suddenly.

Neville and Seamus exchanged alarmed glances. 'Erm, it's 1997.'

The woman's hazel eyes widened and she immediately began pacing in circles. 'No, no, no... too long... can't be... no...' Seemingly oblivious to the boys' continued presence, she ran her hands through her thick, black hair in despair.

'Who are you?' asked Seamus bravely.

The woman stopped pacing immediately. Instead, she walked over to Seamus and eyed him as intensely as she had Neville. Only after scouring his face did she say. 'I'm Victoria.'

'Victoria Potter?' asked Neville.

Victoria whipped round to face him, her hair flying and her eyes flashing. 'How do you know that?'

'We don't,' stammered Neville. 'It was just a guess. You look like our friend Harry, you see.'

'Harry who?'

'Surely you must have heard of Harry Potter? Everyone knows who Harry Potter is.'

'Enlighten me.'

Neville shared another glance with Seamus before speaking. 'Come on, the Boy Who Lived. The only one to ever survive the Killing Curse. The one who caused You Know Who's downfall the first time.'

'And will do this time!' piped up Seamus defiantly.

'You Know Who?' Victoria echoed softly.

Neville was beginning to get impatient now. The Carrows were outside no doubt planning the worst of reprisals for them and, in the meantime, he was stuck in the Room of Requirement with a woman who had seemingly just come back from the dead.

'The Dark Lord,' he snapped. 'Lord Voldermort.'

'Lord Voldermort.' This time it was not a question. The woman rolled the words on her tongue as if seeing how they felt. She looked deep in thought. 'And who are you two?' she asked eventually.

Neville hesitated for the briefest of moments but it didn't seem that telling her their names could make the situation any worse. 'Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. We're seventh year Gryffindors.'

'Of course! I'm in the Room of Requirement!' Victoria walked over to the walls and ran her hand along the outline of one of the lions carved into the marble. She looked around the whole Room and laughed lightly. It was like bells peeling. 'He put a lot of thought into this.'

'Who did?' demanded Neville. 'How did you end up here?'

'I think when did you end up here is the more pressing question,' said Seamus, speaking for the first time in a while.

Victoria was now inspecting the deer carvings but she still answered. 'Over forty five years ago, I believe. The last I remember was 1951.'

Neville looked over at Seamus. He was looking as though he wanted nothing more than to run away, and clearly thought the woman to be mad. Neville was increasingly unsure himself. This woman couldn't have been asleep for forty five years. She looked in her early twenties. There was no magic that could permit that, was there?

Victoria smiled again. 'Sorry if I have scared you two. Now, I have many things to do.'

She turned on her heel and strode over to the door. Before Neville could warn her as to who might be waiting outside, she had pulled open the door and stepped out into the corridor. A horribly familiar voice could suddenly be heard.

'Who the hell are you?' demanded Amycus Carrow.

Neville and Seamus made up their minds at the same time. They might not know this woman but they were not going to leave anyone to face the Carrows alone. Pulling out their wands, they nodded at one another and followed Victoria out of the door.

She was standing just outside the Room of Requirement, staring at the Carrows with interest. Amycus and Alecto were leaning against the opposite wall looking very pleased with themselves.

'Here they are!' Alecto grinned horribly. 'We've been looking for you boys. We might not be able to get in after you but we know where you go to hide.'

Victoria frowned and turned back to Neville and Seamus. 'Who are these two?'

Alecto drew herself up to full height looking affronted. 'I happen to be Deputy Headmistress of this school. Who you are is the more important question. Hey, Amycus, we might have caught one of the Order lot sneaking in to exchange messages with these two blood traitors.'

Amycus looked Victoria up and down and leered horribly. 'Go on. Tell us who you are sweetheart. If you tell us the truth it'll go better for you.'

Victoria eyed Amycus coolly, a look of disgust upon her face. 'If you don't step away from me immediately, I can guarantee you will regret it.'

The Carrows both laughed horribly and pulled out their wands. But before either of them could so much as open their mouths to utter a curse, Victoria had raised her own wand. Two jets of lights shot across the corridor and the Carrows fell to the floor, Stunned.

'Whoa!' whistled Seamus.

Victoria looked down at the Carrows' immobile forms and wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'Who are they?'

Neville took the opportunity to give Amycus a prod with his big toe. 'Death Eaters,' he spat. 'New teachers since Snape took over. They're in charge of punishment and specialise in pain. First years chained up in the dungeons, torture practice on people who've got detention. Need I go on?'

Victoria raised her eyebrows. 'I assume you'll be in trouble if they wake up and remember what's just happened?'

'Yeah, you could say that,' muttered Neville.

'We've been through worse,' declared Seamus defiantly. He gestured to his face which was covered in half-healed cuts and faded bruises.

Victoria ignored him. Instead she knelt down beside Amyus and pressed the tip of her wand against his forehead. She muttered something under her breath and then moved to do the same to his sister.

'Memory charm,' she explained to a confused looking Neville and Seamus. 'When they wake up they'll only remember seeing me here. They'll know it was me who attacked them. Oh and I made them forget about the magical graffiti you did as well.'

'How do you know about the graffiti?' asked Neville. He was sure they had not mentioned it.

Victoria looked up at him and for the first time she was smiling. 'Knowing things is my speciality.' She got up off the floor and brushed dust from her knees. 'Now, I need to go. But first, tell me more about Harry Potter. What do you mean he brought about Lord Voldermort's downfall?'

Neville frowned. 'You are joking, right? Why does that matter?'

'Neville, tell me. Now.' Her voice was polite but it was a clear command.

'Alright, alright. Basically, when Harry was only a baby, You Know Who turned up at his parents' house. He murdered James and Lily Potter and then tried to kill Harry. But he couldn't do it. No one knows why, but Harry survived the Killing Curse and it sort of rebounded onto You Know Who. He disappeared for years-'

Neville broke off. Victoria, who was pale to begin with, had gone chalk white. Her eyes even seemed to be watering.

'You said James,' she muttered urgently. 'Who was his father?'

Seamus frowned. 'Absolutely no idea.'

'It was Fleamont Potter,' said Neville. 'Gran used to know him. Are you okay, Victoria?'

Victoria had put a hand against the wall to steady herself. 'No, I need to go now.' And before either Neville or Seamus could stop her, the mysterious woman had torn down the corridor and disappeared out of sight.

**A/N:**

**Thanks again for reading and a special thanks to those who have been following/ favouriting/ reviewing. It's so lovely to get that response. As per usual, please leave me a review if you're feeling nice **

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual but it's just meant to be an interlude to the main plot. Next chapter will see us return to 1943 and I'll have it posted at some point over the weekend. **

**Just to clarify the Potter family; Victoria has two brothers, James and Monty (Fleamont); this is obviously a different James to Harry's father; Monty is Harry's grandfather. Hope this makes sense as I'm aware that I've been adding Potters and using the name James without explanation. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

_Hogwarts, 1943_

Victoria's POV

'They've officially been together one month, Alf. Cough up please.'

Alfie grimaced and reluctantly pulled a handful of coins out of his robes. He slapped two sickles into Mike Wood's hand. 'I can't believe you're profiting off this.'

Mike shrugged unconcernedly and heaped steak and ale pie onto his plate. 'If Lana wants to fraternise with the enemy, then I'm happy to make some money in the process.'

Victoria rolled her eyes and laughed at the two boys. 'Aren't you both taking this a little seriously? Lana has been hooking up with Lestrange for a month. It's not as if they're getting married.'

'I think you'll find that you're not taking this seriously enough,' said Mike through a mouthful of pie.

'Agreed,' said Alfie. 'You're best friend is snogging a disgusting Slytherin at every opportunity. You should be more worried about this.'

Victoria looked across at Ruth and they both shrugged.

'Look, we don't like him,' explained Ruth. 'But if we tell Lana that then she'll just be more determined to see him. So we're just going to wait for it to all blow over.'

'Hmmm,' muttered Alfie darkly.

Victoria grinned and turned her attention back to her own dinner. The boys were not impressed at Lana's latest choice of guy. Victoria didn't like Lestrange either. He was good looking but also vain and often downright nasty. But she knew Lana well enough; tell her not to do something and she'd only be egged on more.

Still, it felt weird that she wasn't joining them at dinner. Victoria looked across the room towards the Slytherin table where Lana was sat so close to Lestrange it seemed as though they'd been surgically attached. Tom Riddle was sat a couple of seats down looking nauseous. He looked up, caught Victoria's eye and pulled a face. Victoria laughed in return.

'Who are you looking at?' asked Ruth curiously.

'Just Lana,' insisted Victoria innocently. Her friends knew she'd struck up a recent acquaintance with Riddle but, as far as they were concerned, it was purely study-related. They had no idea what the two of them were planning in the Room of Requirement that evening.

Victoria was about to change the subject when an owl arrived and dropped a copy of the _Evening Prophet _into Ruth's dinner.

'Oh for heaven's sake, Arnie! When will you... OH MY GOODNESS!'

Victoria almost dropped her goblet in surprise, while Mike started chocking on a large potato.

'What's the matter?' demanded Alfie as he whacked Mike on the back.

Ruth unfolded the paper so all four of them could see the headline. _GRINDELWALD SIGHTED IN BRITAIN _

'No way!' exclaimed Alfie.

Ruth waved at him to be quiet. 'Hang on, I'll read it. _Ministry officials have confirmed that sightings of Gellert Grindelwald in the West Country are suspected to be genuine. Last night, two wizards, both of whom wish to remain anonymous for their own safety, reported catching a glimpse of Grindelwald in the famous village of Godric's Hollow. Grindelwald has historic connections to the village, which is the home of his aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. Ms. Bagshot, however, has been out of contact with Grindelwald for several decades and is currently in Peru on a research trip. Grindelwald's motives for visiting Godric's Hollow are, as yet, unknown. The Ministry urges the highest caution amongst the wizarding community, particularly in the wake of the Walton murders which are suspected to have been carried out upon Grindelwald's orders.'_

A shocked silence fell over the group. There had been rumours for weeks that Grindewald was edging into Britain but confirmed sightings of him were something new entirely.

'What do you think he wants?' asked Ruth in a kind of whisper.

'Subjugation of all non-magical peoples. Round-ups of Muggleborns. Supreme authority. You know, the usual,' said Alfie.

Victoria glanced up towards the staff table. Professor Dumbledore was absent but Headmaster Dippet and several other teachers were reading the _Evening Prophet _and looking grave.

'Do you think Dumbledore's gone away to do something?' Victoria asked.

'Probably helping the Ministry,' agreed Mike. 'He's the greatest wizard in the world after all.'

'I think Grindelwald might argue that point,' muttered Victoria.

'Scary to think he's walking around out there, isn't it,' muttered Ruth. 'I wonder what's made him turn his attention to us at last?'

'He's pretty much taken over Europe. Must have gotten bored,' said Alfie darkly. He glanced up towards the Slytherin table where Lana and Lestrange were now feeding one another pudding. 'Hey, I reckon the Slytherins will be first to sign up to Grindelwald's side.'

Mike followed his gaze and laughed. 'Too right. It'd be kinder to bump them off now.'

'Don't joke about those things,' huffed Ruth irritably.

Clearly seeking a change of subject, Alfie turned to Victoria. 'Fancy a walk in the grounds after dinner, Vic?'

Victoria looked up at the Great Hall ceiling which showed a starry evening. The temperatures had dropped over recent weeks, settling into a chilly autumnal weather. Red and brown leaves were scattered across the grounds and it was the perfect time for long walks and then warming up in front of the common room fire.

All in all, she should have jumped at the chance to go for a walk hand-in-hand with Alfie. But Victoria had other plans. She looked into his puppy dog expression and felt bad for what she was about to do. They hadn't rowed since the night of Slughorn's dinner but she suspected another one would be coming soon.

'Sorry, Alf. I've already committed to studying tonight.' She tried to look apologetic and gave his hand a squeeze for good measure.

To her surprise, Alfie did not immediately fire up. Instead he shrugged and only looked slightly disappointed. 'Is that with Riddle again?'

'Yes,' said Victoria cautiously. 'We're working on that extra-cirricular Potions project for Slughorn still.' That had been an easy lie. She and Tom were Potions partners and, if anyone was going to be assigned an additional project, it was them.

'Okay, no problem. We can hang out tomorrow instead. Fancy a quick fly around the pitch, Mike?'

'Sure. See you in a bit girls.'

The boys stood up and Alfie gave Victoria a quick kiss on her cheek. Then they left the Hall to go and get their brooms. Victoria was watching after them, still pleasantly surprised by Alfie's relaxed attitude, when she noticed Ruth staring at her.

'What?'

'What exactly is this Potions project then?' asked Ruth with the smallest hint of suspicion in her voice.

Victoria deliberately kept her voice as casual as possible. 'I've already told you. We met the Chief Potioneer at the last Slug Club dinner and Slughorn wants us to do some of the society's entrance requirements. It's not a big deal.'

'So if I visit Slughorn this evening and ask to join the project, he'll know what I'm talking about will he?'

Victoria held her nerve. 'Yes, of course. And you're more than welcome to join if you think you can spare the time from revising The Draught of Living Death.'

Ruth scowled at the low blow but, to Victoria's relief, let the matter drop. Victoria knew Ruth was on to her about the fictional Potions project but she also suspected Ruth was respectful enough to let it go until Victoria was ready to talk. Luckily Lana was too wrapped up in her new boyfriend to notice what anyone else was doing.

The two girls lingered over pudding and then finally made their way out of the hall. At the foot of the staircase, Victoria said goodbye and pretended to head for the dungeons. Instead, she waited five minutes for Ruth to disappear and then hurried up to the seventh floor, making use of several secret passageways to avoid being spotted.

As usual, Tom Riddle was waiting for her inside the Room of Requirement. It was designed as a small classroom with a stack of books in one corner and mirrors covering all four walls. Riddle was standing in the centre of the room and, for a moment, Victoria found her breath caught.

How the hell did he do it? He was wearing ordinary school robes yet he wore them like a model. His dark hair curled neatly above his forehead and his eyes glinted in the candlelight. Not for the first time, Victoria was reminded of the last Slug Club evening when they'd ended up in close proximity on a sofa in the Slytherin common room. She averted her eyes from Tom's lips and make herself remember Alfie.

'Good evening, Victoria.' Tom smiled in his usual way, as though he knew something Victoria didn't.

'Hello to you too.' She joined him in the middle of the room and caught his usual alluring scent. 'I had to lie again to meet you here.'

Tom raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'How did poor Alfie Black take it?'

Victoria gently hit his forearm. 'Don't. He was actually fine about it.'

Tom merely smirked again but didn't press the point. 'So, are we getting to work or just talking about your boyfriend?'

'You won't be that cocky in a minute. Sit down.'

They both took seats in two comfortable armchairs in a corner of the room. Tom looked even paler than usual. Victoria couldn't help but grin at this; it did him good to not be the best at something for once.

'Ready?'

Tom nodded. 'Do your worst.'

Victoria was on him before he could begin to defend himself. She probed into his mind and extracted glimpses of all his thoughts. It was a good two minutes before he succeeded in forcing her out.

For once Tom looked ruffled and his face was even paler. 'How was that?' he panted.

'Better than last week, honestly. You completely threw me out this time.'

'Yes, but not before you read my mind,' groaned Tom in frustration. 'We're doing this until I can stop you completely.'

'Okay,' agreed Victoria patiently.

In reality she was sceptical that Tom would ever be able to block her completely but he was certainly doing a good job at trying. They tried again and again and, on the tenth attempt, Tom managed to repel her after only half a minute.

'Right, enough of that,' he said suddenly. He jumped to his feet looking pleased with himself. 'It's my turn to show off now.'

Victoria sighed. She did not enjoy this part of their evenings half as much. True to his word, Tom was helping her with her duelling. Before they'd started practicing, she'd thought herself well above average. After a couple of sessions with him, however, Victoria felt as useless as an eleven year old holding a wand for the first time.

Sure enough, within a few seconds, Tom had hit her with a non-verbal spell and she was sprawled on her back on the floor. Thankfully, the Room was prepared and the ground felt like pillows when you fell onto it.

Victoria pulled herself into a seating position and glared up at Tom who was looking thoroughly amused. 'How did you get this good?' she demanded.

Tom merely continued to look maddeningly smug. 'I'm sure with some effort you'll be almost as good as me.'

Victoria scowled at the emphasis he placed on 'almost.'

'Ready to go again?'

Victoria sighed. 'Can we finish for tonight? Being thrown around a room gets tiring somehow.'

Tom raised an eyebrow and Victoria blushed at her inadvertent choice of wording. He laughed and took a seat next to her on the soft ground.

'Did you hear about Grindelwald?' he asked suddenly.

'Yes,' said Victoria in surprise. She didn't think many students bothered with the _Evening Prophet _apart from Ruth. 'I wonder what he was doing in Godric's Hollow.'

Tom stretched out and leant back against his arms. 'I was wondering the same. Perhaps Gryffindor left something there. A possession of sorts.'

Victoria frowned at him. 'Why would Grindelwald want something of Gryffindor's? They stand for completely different values.'

Tom gave her a patronising look. 'You don't need to believe someone's ideology to respect them. Gryffindor was a great wizard.'

Victoria mulled this over for a few moments. Unfortunately, Tom seemed to be being deliberately distracting. He was laid out on the soft floor, resting against his elbows. His long body looked muscular and inviting in the candle-light. Victoria made herself think of Alfie, who was spending the evening flying with Mike because she'd lied to him. Feeling guilty, she raised herself into a more formal sitting position and edged away from Tom slightly.

Unsurprisingly this did not go unnoticed. 'Worried about what your boyfriend would think?' he teased.

'No,' insisted Victoria, although the uncertainty in her voice betrayed her.

Tom smirked and sat up properly. He leant towards her and flashed such a charming smile she was now certain he was doing this deliberately.

'I'm only not telling Alfie and the others about these evenings because I don't want them to know about my mind reading, or that you're helping me practice duelling.'

'Hmmm.'

'What?' she snapped, her irritation rising.

'Nothing. It just seems odd that you trust me, someone you barely knew until recently, with your biggest secret. Whereas Alphard, whom you have been dating for months and friends with for years, is left in the dark.'

'Are you trying to make me feel guilty?'

'No. I'm trying to understand your motivations.'

'My motivations are that I want to be normal.'

Tom winked at her. 'Why on earth would you want that? You should be proud of your powers. You're more talented than all your friends combined.'

Victoria tried to look modest. 'I think that's an exaggeration.'

Tom waved her protests away. 'Make all the excuses you want. But I'm going to help you realise just how powerful you are.'

He was looking at her so intently that Victoria felt her face burn. She hastily broke eye contact and grasped around for a change in subject. 'Any way, Alfie was fine about us studying tonight. He wasn't really bothered.'

Tom looked politely surprised.

'What?' demanded Victoria.

'Well, look at it from his point of view. You're spending your evenings with me instead of him. If Alfie gets jealous and shouts, you might spend the night complaining about him to me. If he stays calm and just acts a little bit disappointed, you might spend the night feeling guilty.'

'Not everyone's as manipulative as you.'

'That's true,' agreed Tom. He smirked again. 'It doesn't make me wrong though.'

Victoria shook her head. 'Come on, help me with non-verbal spells.' She got to her feet again and got into position. But, as the evening wound on, she couldn't help but wonder if Tom was right about Alfie.

/

Tom's POV

Tom was very pleased with himself as he said goodnight to Victoria and made his way down through the castle to the dungeons.

Not only had they had a successful session which gave him hope that he would soon be able to throw off Victoria's Legilimency altogether, but Tom also knew he'd planted seeds of doubt about Alphard Black. That was integral to his plan to get Victoria onboard as a new recruit. Black was a blood traitor of the worst kind who hated all Slytherins with a passion. Tom knew that, as long as they were a couple, Victoria's commitment to his cause would be limited.

Plus, Alfie really was a smarmy bastard, thought Tom wryly. He was forever walking down corridors hand-in-hand with Victoria. Tom couldn't see what she saw in him. He was untalented, dull and useful for nothing except hitting Bludgers. If only Tom could curse him now and have done with it.

All things considered, however, it had been a productive evening and Tom was in a good mood when he reached the Slytherin common room.

It was shortly after eight in the evening and the place was rammed full of students. There were no chairs available but, as soon as Tom walked into the room, several younger pupils jumped out of their seats and offered him them. Tom shook his head and instead made his way through the warren of doors to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

He opened the door to find Avery, Nott, Malfoy and Lestrange there. All of them were lounging on their beds, eating Honeydukes sweets, and laughing loudly at something Lestrange was saying.

'... and then she asked if I would meet her parents over Christmas!'

Malfoy chocked on a piece of chocolate, while Nott almost rolled onto the floor laughing.

Lestrange wiped tears from his eyes. 'Her father's a fucking Muggle.'

'Oh, hi Riddle,' said Nott. The other boys said hellos.

Tom nodded and started rummaging in his trunk for a book he'd been meaning to read for a while. Behind him, the boys continued their highbrow discussion about Lana Morton.

'So, what's the plan?' asked Avery. 'If she wants you to meet her parents, I think it's time to back off.' He sounded terrified of the very prospect.

Lestrange snorted in derision. 'You're an idiot Avery. Lana's this close to letting me shag her. Why would I let that pass up?'

'She is fucking hot,' agreed Nott.

Tom, who had been browsing the contents page of his book, slammed the volume closed loudly. All four boys flinched, expecting the worst.

Tom's eyes flashed dangerously as he turned round and faced them. 'If you four put half as much effort into assisting me as talking about girls and attacking random Mudbloods, I would be in a much better position than I am now.'

Lestrange withered under Tom's gaze. 'Tom, we're-'

'Shut up,' said Tom, silencing him instantly. 'I haven't banned you from seeing Lana Morton because I respect my followers' decisions. But I can forbid you. Or I could take her for myself. She's only going out with you because I wasn't interested. You understand all this, don't you?'

Lestrange nodded quickly. 'Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Riddle, I-'

Tom cut him off again. 'I want you four to start taking things seriously. You are to practice the curses I taught you daily. But practice with each other, not on first years or you'll give Dumbledore a solid reason to expel you all. Unless you want to be replaced with more loyal followers that is.'

He stormed out of the dormitory with his book in hand. Tom knew they would be exchanging scared looks and plotting how they could make amends with him. The fellow sixth years hated being on his bad side.

Rather than sit in the common room, Tom thought he might head up to the library. Grindelwald's excursion to Godric's Hollow had piqued his interest and he wanted to read up more on the village. If Grindelwald was there then he must have a reason, and Tom was determined to uncover it. Not for the first time, he resented his age. It was infuriating beyond belief that he was a sixteen year old, stuck at school, while so much was going on in the world.

Tom was walking through the Entrance Hall, about to make his way up the staircase when a voice took him by surprise. None other than Alphard Black was strolling across the hall clutching hjs broomstick in hand. He had clearly just come from the grounds.

'Oi, Riddle!'

Tom paused and swivelled round to face Black, who was looking angry. 'What do you want?'

Black closed the space between them and practically squared up to Tom, who stood his ground. Black was a inch or so shorter than him but slightly broader in the shoulder. Still, Tom wasn't remotely scared of Black punching him; it'd give him a chance to try out some of his new curses.

'I need you to stop sniffing around Victoria,' snarled Black.

Tom bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to find Victoria and say 'I told you so.' Instead, he settled for a politely puzzled look that he knew would infuriate Black even more. 'Sorry, Black, I don't know what you mean. Victoria and I are working together on a Potions project.'

Tom had deliberately kept his voice level but there was obviously something unsettling about his expression because Black took half a step backwards. He still looked as angry though.

'Don't give me that rubbish. You've been desperate to get her alone. Do you expect me to believe it's not a coincidence that you're suddenly doing Prefect duty and extra-cirricular projects together?'

'Believe what you like,' said Tom amiably, as though the matter was of no concern to him.

In reality, it was taking all his self-control not to curse Black into oblivion. He would have loved nothing more than to use the Cruciatus Curse and then Obliviate him into forgetting. The problem was Tom suspected Victoria could get past a Memory Charm if she wanted to. The other option was to simply threaten Black without wands; Tom knew he was just as effective at that, plus it would be his word against Black's. But, once again, Victoria's bloody mind reading would see through that. So his only option was to be painfully polite and infuriate Black that way instead.

Black seemed to be unsure what to say next. Clearly he had been expecting Tom to argue, and his casual responses had put him on the back foot. 'Well, just make sure-' He struggled to find the right words. 'Just make sure that you keep your fucking hands to yourself. And know that I'm watching you.'

'Oh, just go to bed, Black. You're boring me now.'

Black gave him one last glare and strode off up the staircase looking pleased with himself. Clearly he thought he'd done the job of scaring Tom off from Victoria. Not for the first time, Tom was struck by how incompatible Victoria and Alfie were. She was talented, subtle and intelligent. Alfie was a blustering fool who stamped his way through life.

Tom watched the Gryffindor walk away, all thoughts of the library forgotten. Right now his priority was finding a way to get Alphard Black out of the picture.

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked the chapter. As ever, thank you so much for everyone who has clicked follow or favourite. A extra thanks to those who have taken the time to review- it's great to read them. **

**Next chapter I can promise: Alfie drama; Lana drama; and a milestone in Tom and Victoria's relationship... **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

_Hogwarts, 1943_

Tom's POV

Tom was sitting on a sofa in the Slytherin common room. Unusually for an evening, the room was deserted save for him. This suited Tom down to the ground, and he carefully read a complex book on Potions theory without any distractions. A fire flickered in the grate and, just as Tom was feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time, sudden footsteps made him jump.

Victoria Potter was walking across the room towards him. Her pale skin glowed in the firelight and her thick black hair tumbled down to her waist. She looked at Tom with parted lips- it was the most seductive sight he had ever seen.

Before Tom could do anything, Victoria strode confidently towards him. She swung her long legs onto the sofa and straddled Tom, sitting down on his lap. Her hands ran up his arms and came to rest on his chest. She flicked her long hair over one shoulder and grinned down at him.

Tom couldn't hold himself back any more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed the space between them. Their lips crashed against one another and it was bliss. Better than anything he had experienced before. His skin burnt at her touch.

'Tom,' she moaned softly against his lips.

Tom Riddle awoke with a start, his heart pounding rapidly. It took a moment before he realised where he was: in his usual four-poster bed, alone. A loud noise from across the room told him that Avery's snoring had awoken him suddenly.

Tom swore under his breath and collapsed back against the pillows, breathing heavily. What the hell had just happened? Had he honestly been dreaming about Victoria Potter straddling him? She wasn't even that attractive, he tried to tell himself furiously. Although that was a lie and he knew it.

Things were getting out of hand. Victoria was a means for him to acquire more followers, nothing more. Tom rolled onto his side and punched the pillow into a more comfortable position. It was one thing for him to find her alluring- he was a sixteen year old boy, after all. But he absolutely could not let that get in the way of his plans.

Maybe he should just give up with her altogether. But even as he considered that prospect, Tom felt an odd sense of opposition. Yes, there were other purebloods he could charm and influence and win over. But there was something special about Victoria Potter. Her mind reading skills were beyond anything he'd ever heard of. To be able to read someone's thoughts like a book was invaluable, and the prospect of being able to utilise her skills against his enemies made Tom smile in the darkness. No, it would have to be Victoria Potter. He would continue with his plan to win her over, put her to use as a weapon, and persuade others outside of Slytherin to join the cause.

Tom leant over to the bedside table and checked his watch. It was not yet five in the morning. He was half tempted to go back to sleep in the hope of continuing his dream. But the sane part of him made the decision to get up instead.

Perhaps he should try hooking up with another girl, he mused as he pulled his robes on. But, almost as quickly as that thought had appeared, he rejected it. He found practically every student in the castle either dull or annoying. Besides, the amount of increased attention he'd get from girls if they knew he was available for once was too frightful even to contemplate.

Feeling irritable and slightly on-edge, Tom finished getting ready and hurried out of the dormitory. The common room was deserted but, before he made for the door to the dungeons corridor, he took the precaution of casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself.

Completely invisible, Tom strode along the dungeon corridor and made his way upstairs to the library. He was certain he'd be able to talk his way out of trouble if anyone caught him, but he wanted privacy at that particular moment. The books he was about to read were not for everyone's eyes.

The library was empty and Tom knew from experience that the elderly librarian, Mr Pointer, would not emerge until after breakfast. The sight of so many books calmed Tom. He was reminded of rationality and was able to push lingering thoughts of Victoria Potter from his mind.

Tom strode down a specific aisle and picked a book up that he'd been meaning to read for some time. The problem was he didn't want Pointer to see him check it out. But this morning, in the solitude, it was safe, so Tom lit an oil lamp and took a seat at one of the tables.

_A Recent History of Wizards Menacing Muggles _didn't look as though it had been read by any of the other students. Tom couldn't blame them. It was a long, dry tome written by some Muggle-lover and consisted entirely of anecdotes about minor interactions between wizards and muggles. Usually Tom would have given such filth a wide berth.

This morning, however, he opened the book to the index and scanned a long finger down the page until he saw a single name: Gaunt.

Tom hurriedly opened the relevant page and began to read about his illustrious ancestors.

'_...in 1926, Morfin Gaunt was convicted of deliberately causing distress and harm to an innocent muggle. Said muggle, a Mr. Tom Riddle of Little Hangleton, was riding past the Gaunt hovel when Morfin Gaunt hit him with an unknown jinx that caused severe facial boils. Gaunt and his father, Marvolo, were later both sentenced to Azkaban after a further assault on a Ministry wizard sent to investigate the charge...'_

Tom slammed the book shut, his heart thumping in his chest. He pulled out his wand and muttered _Incendio. _The flames flickered in his black eyes. He took no pleasure in burning books, but this particular one needed to be gone from the castle. If any other student found the name Tom Riddle... well, Tom shuddered at the thought.

So there it was. Final proof of what he had feared for years: his father was nothing but a filthy muggle. Tom had discovered his mother's identity last year through his middle name, Marvolo. He knew his maternal uncle had been prosecuted for attacking a muggle and had deduced that, while he was in Azkaban, his mother had fled and become pregnant. Tom had been researching ever since for a mention of his father and here it was- a filthy muggle who had likely abandoned his mother.

Anger like Tom had never known burned his chest. It spread through his whole body, radiating down to his toes and fingertips. Yet, at the same time, an odd sense of anticipation swept over him. He imagined tracking his father down. He would find out everything then. Not least why a dirty muggle saw fit to abandon a pregnant woman of Slytherin's own line.

And Tom would make him pay, that was certain. He imagined facing his father after all these years. How good it would feel, not only to seek vengeance on the man who had deserted him, but to terrify him to his core. Tom would meet his father as the greatest sorcerer in the world.

He leant back in his chair and grinned horribly as the final embers from the book fell to the table. He stayed like that, practically motionless for some time, lost in fantasises about how he would punish his father. It was only when he heard movement throughout the castle that he realised his fellow students were up for the day.

Not wanting to see his fellow Slytherins- Tom didn't feel his patience should be tested this morning by their stupidity- he skipped breakfast and headed straight to the dungeons for Double Potions. By the time his classmates arrived half an hour later, Tom was feeling better than he had in some time. Perversely, the horrendous news about the scum that was his father seemed to have focused him and, when Victoria Potter breezed into the room, Tom found he was able to cast his dream about her from his mind.

'Good morning,' he said amiably as Victoria slid into the seat next to him. She smelt of vanilla and summer meadows as usual but Tom made himself concentrate on the task in hand.

'Hello, Tom.'

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Victoria busied herself with setting up her cauldron. They had been Potions partners since the beginning of term- another of Slughorn's ideas- but had barely said anything beyond polite conversation until recently. Across the room, Alphard Black was sitting next to his partner, Olive Hornby, and shooting Victoria jealous looks. Tom suppressed a grin. Black was so unsubtle that his plans didn't even feel like scheming.

Slughorn's voice boomed around the classroom. 'Okay, everybody, please gather around the cauldron I have set up at the front.'

Tom and Victoria dutifully joined the rest of the class as they crowded around a large cauldron that was simmering away. Black was stuck several feet away, surrounded by Olive Hornby and the other Slytherin girls, but he continued to shoot Tom and Victoria covert glances.

Content that he had everyone's attention, Slughorn stood in front of his cauldron and bounced on the balls of his feet. 'So, who can tell me the name of this special little concoction?'

Tom was about to automatically put his hand up. It was clearly Amortentia, as characterised by the mother-of-pearl sheen rising into the air. But, just as he was about to answer, something stopped him. Tom caught a whiff of the potion and immediately forgot everything. It was the most alluring scent he had ever inhaled. Somehow it combined the smell of old books, a freshly opened bottle of black ink, and a seductive mixture of vanilla and summer flowers. Tom staggered as he remembered where he had smelt that before- it was the precise scent of Victoria Potter.

Utterly thrown, it took Tom a moment to realise that Ruth Vance had answered the question instead. This was highly unusual, as it was always himself or Victoria who answered. As Tom turned to look at Victoria, however, his own shock seemed to be mirrored on her face. Indeed, Victoria was leaning away from the love potion as though she did not want to inhale it.

The rest of Slughorn's explanation went by in a blur and, by the time they had been sent back to their tables and instructed to brew Amortentia themselves, Tom was feeling agitated. It seemed as though every time Victoria moved he caught another scent of her. If he hadn't understood the rationality behind love potions, he might have thought her to be doing it on purpose.

Victoria was also quiet for the remainder of the lesson, although Tom couldn't understand why this would be. Perhaps Black's odour of Quidditch sweat wasn't too appealing for her.

'Sorry,' muttered Tom. He had reached for the scales at the same time as Victoria and their hands had brushed. It was like an electric shot rushing through his body.

After what felt like hours, they both finished their potions. Most of the class were still going so Tom sat down at his desk and tried to act normal. It was hard when his potion- brewed perfectly, of course- was attacking him with the scent of Victoria.

'So are you going to Slughorn's Christmas party on Friday?' asked Victoria in a clear attempt to make conversation.

Tom felt himself drawn to her hazel eyes then, remembering her mind-reading powers, he quickly averted his gaze. He certainly did not want her to do that at the moment as he was currently replaying the choicest moments from his dream in his head.

'Oh, yes, I suppose I'll make an appearance,' he said, trying to keep his voice casual.

Victoria laughed. 'Don't sound too excited.'

Truth be told, Tom was not remotely excited for the party. It would be another night of forcing small talk with Slughorn and his numerous guests. Tom was more excited for the weeks that followed, when the castle would be practically empty as the other students left for the Christmas holidays. The thought of Christmas reminded Tom of his father and he quickly pulled himself together. He must win her over for her powers, that was all.

'Are you looking forward to being shut in a dungeon with me for hours?' he asked innocently, with a raised eyebrow.

Victoria raised both of hers in response. 'Interesting turn of phrase, Riddle.'

Tom grinned and pretended not to know what she was talking about. 'I only meant that, as Slughorn's favourites, you and I will inevitably be corralled together to talk to his guests.'

'How disappointing,' murmured Victoria lightly. As she spoke, her fingertips brushed Tom's forearm. It was the lightest touch but it made his head spin. He risked a glance across the room and noticed with immense satisfaction that Black was watching them intently.

'Who are you taking anyway?' asked Victoria, her voice deliberately casual.

'No one,' said Tom instantly. He had toyed with the idea of asking a date just for appearance's sake, but he couldn't be bothered with the hassle of shaking her off afterwards. Besides, if he was alone then it'd be easier to separate Victoria and Black.

Victoria looked surprised. 'That must be by choice surely?'

Tom felt smug at her shock that he was going to the party alone. 'Don't worry, I'm just not interested.'

'Hmmm.' Victoria's eyes bored into his and he hastily looked away.

'You promised me you wouldn't read my mind!'

'I wasn't going to!' protested Victoria innocently, but Tom didn't believe her.

'Hey, Vic.' Black had appeared from nowhere and wrapped his arms around Victoria's waist from behind. He rested his chin on her head and shot Tom a warning look. Tom kept it face deliberately impassive. The idiot was playing right into his hands; the more jealous he seemed, the more he was going to drive Victoria away.

'Oh, hi Alf.' Tom resented her use of his abbreviated name. It seemed far too personal.

Black gestured towards Victoria's potion which was simmering away in front of them. 'Enjoying the smell of me?'

Tom laughed internally. Black might consider himself a lothario but he simply came across as arrogant. Victoria seemed to be thinking along similar lines because she smiled back very weakly.

Thankfully, the bell soon rang and Black disappeared to his desk to tidy up.

'He likes to keep you on a short lead,' commented Tom as they did the same.

Victoria pulled a face. 'Tell me about it.'

Sure enough, the moment everyone had cleared up, Black bounded back over like an over-excited puppy. He took Victoria's hand and lead her out of the room before she had a chance to say much more than goodbye to Tom.

Tom rolled his eyes and deliberately fell into step with Olive Hornby, who was staring after Victoria and Black looking resentful.

'Good morning, Olive,' he smiled.

'Oh, hello Tom,' she said, sounding distracted.

'Everything okay?' he asked in a deliberately concerned sounding voice. It took less than a second for her to start unburdening on him.

'I just think Black can do so much better than Potter, don't you?' she moaned. 'Her whole family are blood traitors, you know. And she just doesn't appreciate him. Sometimes I don't think she's even interested in him. She must be mad. He's one of the best looking boys here...'

Tom remained silent and let her rant on as they left the classroom and headed upstairs for morning break. Just like Black, Olive was painfully easy to manipulate. Not for the first time he marvelled at how idiotic his schoolmates were.

'...and she's just generally quite stuck-up,' finished Olive when she eventually ran out of steam.

Tom gave Olive a conspiratorial wink. 'You know, I'm surprised you're complaining about this, Olive.'

She gave him a confused look. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, you are on prefect duty together. I'm surprised he can even remember Victoria's name after several hours with you.'

The flattery hit Olive perfectly and she flushed with satisfaction. 'Do you really think he could be interested in me?'

Tom held his hands up. 'Look, I don't want to get involved in other people's business. I just hate to see you so distressed. All I will say is that prefect duty is a good time to get to know someone better.'

Olive considered his words and grinned broadly. 'Thanks Tom. Ooh, there's Sarah and Lucinda. I better go and catch them up.'

Tom watched as she practically skipped along the corridor, flicking her long, auburn hair over her shoulder. Tom walked happily out to the courtyard, musing on how much harder his job would be if his classmates had more than one brain cell between them.

/

Victoria's POV

'Or I could wear this one?'

Victoria was reclining on her bed watching Lana try on an assortment of dresses ahead of Slughorn's party. Whereas normal students brought one or two formal outfits for the term, Lana had brought at least a dozen and now she was making Victoria and Ruth give their opinions on each one.

'Oh for goodness sake, Lana. I think Lestrange is going to want to snog you whichever one you wear!' On the other side of the room, Ruth was lounging on her own bed and her patience was wearing thin.

Lana pulled a face. 'I'm not just dressing up for William, you know.'

Ruth shot back a retort and Victoria let them carry on, grateful to be excused from the conversation for a bit. Her mind had been all over the place today, ever since Potions and that bloody Amortentia. As much as she had tried to tell herself otherwise, Victoria knew she had smelt Tom Riddle in the love potion. Then she had made matters worse by flirting with him- she had even touched his arm for goodness' sake.

Victoria threw herself back against her pillows and ran both hands through her hair. What the hell was the matter with her? The Tom situation was getting out of hand. He was supposed to be a friend and study partner, nothing more.

'What on earth is the matter with you, Vic?' demanded Lana. Evidently Victoria's despair had not gone unnoticed.

'Oh nothing,' she said, in a half-convincing voice. 'I was just thinking about how much holiday homework I've been given.'

Lana seemed satisfied and turned her attention back to her latest dress. Victoria was relieved. She trusted Lana and Ruth with a lot but she didn't want to share her feelings for Tom with them. Lana had fancied him for years- and likely still did despite the arrival of Lestrange- plus she couldn't be sure that they wouldn't slip up and tell Alfie.

'So, who are you going to the party with, Ruth?' asked Lana, as she inspected herself in the floor-length mirror.

'Mike,' said Ruth casually.

Lana dropped a necklace she had been trying to do up and spun around to face her friend. 'Mike Wood?' she demanded.

'How many other Mikes do we know?'

Lana rounded on Victoria. 'Did you know about this?'

'They're just going as friends,' laughed Victoria, glad for a distraction that took her thoughts away from Tom.

'I didn't particularly want to bring a date so I thought it would be a good idea,' said Ruth calmly.

Lana continued to look shocked. 'And why was I the last to know about this?'

'Because you've been surgically attacked to Lestrange for the past month!'

Lana was about to retaliate when there was a knock at the door. It swung open to reveal Rebecca Corner, a pretty fifth year girl who had a notorious on-off relationship with Victoria's brother, James.

'Hi girls,' said Rebecca, walking into the room. 'Hey, you look great Lana. Victoria, James and Monty need to talk to you. They've sent me up to get you.'

'Are they too lazy to walk up the stairs themselves?' laughed Lana, adjusting her neckline in the mirror.

'Boys can't enter the girls' dormitories,' explained Ruth casually. 'If they try then the staircase turns into a slide and then end up in a heap on the common room floor.'

'How do you know so much about it?' asked Lana suspiciously.

'What's the matter, Rebecca?' asked Victoria, interrupting Ruth's retort to Lana.

'I don't know,' shrugged Rebecca apologetically. 'All I know is that James has just had a letter from your parents.'

Victoria immediately jumped up off her bed. Her father was Head of the Auror Office and if he was writing a letter to his children at night then that meant something significant had happened. She followed Rebecca out of the door, with Ruth and Lana hurrying along behind her.

James and Monty were standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for her, James holding a short piece of parchment.

'Give me that.' Victoria snatched up the letter and read it quickly.

_Dear James,_

_Forgive me this unusual letter but I wanted to ensure that you, Victoria and Fleamont heard this news from me rather than in the newspaper tomorrow. As I am sure you have heard, the situation with Grindelwald is looking very serious and the Ministry has confirmed he is now operating on British soil. In response to this, the Minister has asked me to establish an Anti-Dark Arts Taskforce. This will begin effective immediately and will involve me working with the Aurors and others to track down those who support Grindelwald within our borders. _

_Although I am highly honoured to have been granted such a responsibility, this new role will mean that I am called away from home for significant periods at a time. As such, I may not be able to spend as much time with you over the Christmas holidays as I would have wished. I am sure you understand that I must adhere to my duty to the Ministry and our community. _

_I do hope to see all three of you over Christmas but I'm afraid I cannot promise as to when this will be yet. I know you will all understand. Again, please forgive me for this letter, but I felt it vital that you heard this news from me rather than others. _

_Please let your brother and sister know. _

_Your father, _

_Charles Potter._

Victoria read the letter a second time and then handed it to Lana and Ruth, who had been crowding round her shoulder trying to read the writing from a distance.

'Well?' demanded James.

Victoria looked at her brothers, both of whom seemed anxious at the news. Victoria was less surprised. Their father was Head of the Auror Office after all. He was usually the one tasked with the most high-profile, risky assignments and, now that Grindelwald seemed to be turning his attention to Britain, it only followed that he would have to deal with it soon enough.

'Well at least the Ministry is finally acting,' said Victoria. 'I thought they were burying their heads in the sand.'

James and Monty exchanged incredulous glances as though Victoria was missing something important.

'Is that all you've got to say?' demanded James. 'Father has just had a target painted on his back.'

'I mean he already had one as Head of the Auror Office, didn't he?'

'I don't think you're taking this seriously enough,' said James, while Monty nodded away in agreement.

Victoria looked at their strained faces. Her brothers seemed to think the Minister had just signed their father's death warrant. She, on the other hand, thought that everyone was likely to be safer now that they were operating in the open rather than with cloaks and daggers.

Behind her, Ruth and Lana had finished reading as well.

Lana whistled under her breath. 'Whoa, that's so cool. Your father could be the one to catch Grindelwald.'

Victoria thought about Charles Potter. He was a formal, austere man in his mid-fifties but, while he was an excellent wizard and a skilled player in the Ministry, Victoria could not for one moment see him matching the talent and dynamism of Grindelwald. Indeed, when the Auror Office had corned a couple of Dark wizards eighteen months ago, Charles Potter had deliberately let some of his juniors take the lead. Plus she knew for a fact he had been relieved when the Waltons volunteered to lead the taskforce to assist the French Ministry, meaning he didn't have to. No, from her extensive knowledge of her father, she could see him being the face of this new taskforce, but she couldn't see him running all over Britain chasing Grindelwald.

'The Minister obviously thinks highly of him,' said Ruth.

Victoria thought of the Minister for Magic whom she had met on several occasions. He was a portly, often irritable man who enjoyed vintage Firewhiskey and elf-made wine. She could just imagine the two men founding this taskforce over drinks in their club.

No, overall, she was not too worried about her father. In fact, the thing that bothered her most about the letter was that it had been addressed to James, not her. She was the oldest of the Potter siblings and yet their father constantly overlooked this in favour of James, his first son. Victoria had realised long ago that James would inherit the mansion and the bulk of their fortune and, although she was not happy about this, she had accepted it as the way of the world. But for their father to completely bypass her in his letters as well really rankled her, especially since James had half her talent.

Victoria became aware that James, Monty, Ruth and Lana were all looking at her. Clearly her reaction had not been what they were expecting. She sighed internally and forced a concerned look upon her face. 'Goodness, I hope he's okay. Still, what an honour from the Minister.'

James looked placated. 'Agreed. It's such an honour for the family. I only hope I get an opportunity like this in the future.'

Victoria looked away and, not for the first time, wondered what her own future would look like. Her father would probably expect some semblance of career that was quickly dropped when she got married. He was a big fan of Alfie.

For some reason, Victoria's thoughts flickered away to Tom Riddle. She had a feeling that his future was less clear cut.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I know I promised a big Vic/Tom moment but I ended up editing this chapter because it got way too long. Instead, next chapter, we will join Slughorn's Christmas party and I'll let your imaginations run wild as to what might happen there...**

**This chapter is more of an effort to set up Victoria and Tom's background. Victoria's family in particular will play a big role throughout the story, especially her brothers and father. But keep reading to get to that. **

**Thanks again for those who have been clicking follow and favourite. And, last but not least, please leave me a review! Xx **

'


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

_Hogwarts, 1943_

Victoria's POV

It was fortunate that Slughorn's Christmas party coincided with the final Friday of term, because no one got much done that day. All through the castle, students who had wangled an invitation were discussing outfits, dates and food. Those who had missed out were either looking glum or hanging around Slug Club members hoping to cadge a last minute invite.

That evening, Victoria, Lana and Ruth skipped dinner as Slughorn usually laid on enough food to feed a small army. Instead, they headed up to Gryffindor Tower and began the process of getting ready; they'd had to assign considerable time for this as Lana had taken two and a half hours last Christmas.

By seven o clock, Victoria was putting the final touches to her outfit. She had selected a midnight blue dress that seemed to go well with her colourings. She had weaved her thick, black hair into a sophisticated up-do and added a pair of her mother's diamond earrings. Under pressure from Lana, Victoria had even abandoned her usual flats and chosen a pair of daringly high evening shoes. She wasn't fantastic at walking in them and suspected Alfie would be giving her a piggy-back home later.

'You look great, Vic,' grinned Ruth.

Ruth had been ready an hour ago and was now lounging on her bed waiting for the other two. She had picked a surprisingly daring red dress that suited her blonde hair, and had pinched some jewellery from Lana.

Lana herself was dressing as though it was the last night of the world. After rummaging through more dresses than the other sixth year girls owned between them, Lana had settled on a slinky black number that hugged her figure. On her feet were sparkly heels that matched the expensive jewellery at her neck, ears and wrists. Her long blonde hair had been curled to within an inch of its life and styled into one of the most extravagant styles Victoria had ever seen. The overall effect was mesmerising, if completely over the top.

'Well, we won't lose you in the dark,' commented Victoria, gesturing at Lana's shoes as the light hit them.

Lana stuck out her tongue. She was in the best mood she'd been in all term; Lana loved parties.

Ruth consulted her watch that Lana had tried to make her take off; apparently it was uncouth to wear a watch to a formal party. 'We should head down soon. It started at seven o' clock.'

Lana rolled her eyes as though talking to someone of limited intelligence. 'No one turns up to a party on time.'

Sensing an argument and not wanting to start the night on a bad note, Victoria cut across them before Ruth could retaliate.

'Let's go and meet the boys at least,' she suggested. 'You don't want to keep Lestrange waiting, right?'

Lana admired herself in the mirror and shrugged dramatically. She flicked her hair and spun around, strutting across the room with an exaggerated hip shake. 'He can be patient.'

Victoria and Ruth exchanged amused looks and followed her out of the room.

There was an air of excitement in the common room amongst those who had made the cut for the party. Victoria's brothers were congregated at the fire, both wearing new sets of fine-quality dress robes. Several other students mingled around, waiting for dates and comparing outfits.

As Alfie and Mike did not seem to have appeared yet, Victoria, Ruth and Lana headed over towards James and Monty. James was leaning against the fireplace, looking deliberately cool, whereas Monty was a ball of nerves.

'Don't worry, Monty,' said James, who was clearly trying not to laugh. 'She won't have gone off you that much since you asked her two days ago. Evening girls,' he added, noticing the new arrivals.

'Is someone nervous about their date?' teased Victoria.

'Shut up,' muttered Monty, going bright red and avoiding her gaze. In a panic about going to the party alone, Monty had asked out Georgie Green, a Ravenclaw in his year, a couple of days ago on a whim. He'd been in a tizz about it every since, stressing about what they would talk about and whether she would expect him to dance.

'Where on earth are Alfie and Mike?' demanded Lana, looking up at the boys' staircase. 'If they make us late, I'll Avada them.'

'I thought no one turned up to parties on time,' pointed out Ruth.

Lana gave her a withering look. 'Boys are supposed to be waiting for girls, not the other way round.'

Ruth rolled her eyes. 'Right okay, if you say so.'

Victoria let them carry on their bickering and turned her attention to her brothers instead. 'Have you heard anything else about father and the anti-Grindelwald task force stuff?' she asked them.

Monty seemed to be too nervous to hold a conversation, but James shook his head solemnly. 'Nothing yet. It's been in the papers all week though, hasn't it? Everyone's thrilled the Ministry's finally doing something, and what an honour that it's our family leading the charge.'

'Yes, quite,' agreed Victoria politely. Although she still couldn't imagine their father leading any kind of charge, not now. He was more likely to be holding important lunches with Ministry officials in the London clubs they enjoyed frequenting to prove how liberal and Muggle-friendly they were.

'Well finally!' exclaimed Lana impatiently, as Alfie and Mike emerged from the boys' dormitories.

They had both scrubbed up well. Alfie was wearing a navy blue set of dress robes and a solid gold pocket watch that she knew had been passed down by his uncle. The colour of the fabric brought out his sharp eyes and he'd even smartened up his usually wayward hair. Mike had gone even further and gelled his hair into a style Victoria was sure he had copied from Muggle film posters.

'Evening all,' said Mike, clapping his hands together as he bounded over; like Lana, Mike loved a good party. He surveyed them all and winked. 'You all look lovely. James and Monty you look especially dazzling.'

'What took you so long?' asked Victoria lightly. She touched Alfie's arm gently.

Mike answered for them. 'Yes, please excuse our terrible manners, ladies. Alf here, forced me to play Quidditch only an hour ago and delayed us both.'

Lana looked scandalised. 'So you've kept Vic and Ruth waiting because you were too busy throwing balls around on a muddy pitch?'

'Well technically we were throwing balls above a muddy pitch.' Mike grinned at Ruth, whom he was going to the party with as friends, and offered her his arm in a gentlemanly gesture. 'Miss Vance, would you permit me to escort you down to the party?'

Everyone laughed, even Lana.

'Go on,' said James. 'I'll wait for Rebecca then we'll meet Monty's date and we'll see you down there.'

Victoria glanced up at Alfie, who was grinning at his best friend's antics. He hadn't commented on her appearance at all, she realised. He had wrapped his arm round her shoulder possessively, but he had yet to say one word to her directly.

She watched as Ruth and Mike led the way out of the common room, laughing arm-in-arm and going along with the posh lady and gentleman act. Lana followed close behind them, flicking her hair and practically buzzing with excitement. Victoria brought up the rear with Alfie, wondering why she felt so alone all of a sudden. Everyone in school said she had the nicest boyfriend. Yet why at that moment did she wish she was in Ruth or Lana's shoes instead?

/

Tom's POV

'I'm telling you boys, tonight is going to be successful all round. No one ever leaves this Christmas party without at least a snog. It's practically a school rule.' Malfoy was admiring his own reflection in the mirror and straightening the collar of his extortionately-priced dress robes.

Tom snorted loudly at the sight of him. Perhaps thinking he looked dashing, Malfoy had selected a set of purple velvet robes that had cost roughly the same as a small house. He had even accessorised with a silver-headed cane despite the fact that he was sixteen and decades away from requiring a walking stick.

Also in the dormitory were Lestrange, Avery and Nott. All three of them were wearing black dress robes and, like Malfoy, they had added family heirlooms like a pocket watch or a pair of cufflinks. They were also puffing on cigars which clogged the air with thick smoke.

Tom watched them out of the corner of his eye, feeling resentful. All four of them were as bad as each other. The boys were all purebloods, descendants of proud families who had led the wizarding world for centuries. And what did they do with that birth right? They spent a fortune on robes, showed off their heirlooms, and went to school balls with equally pathetic pureblood girls. In short, nothing they did made them worthy of their names and ancestry.

'We should go,' insisted Lestrange, extinguishing his cigar with his wand. He gave a roguish wink. 'Can't keep the ladies waiting, can we?'

There was much laughing and ribbing of one another at this. Lestrange was going with Lana Morton, his pretty half-blood girlfriend. Malfoy was taking Olive Hornby; Tom was convinced she fancied Alphard Black but Olive was not the kind of girl to go to a party alone. Avery and Nott, meanwhile, had asked a pair of best friends in the year below. Kate Matthews and Rhona Linton were also Slytherins and had been heard around the castle boasting that they'd bagged two of the Slytherin 'cool guys.'

'Let's go,' agreed Malfoy. He winked at his reflection and picked up his ridiculous cane. Tom resisted the urge to snatch it and use it to hit Malfoy around the head.

The common room was busier than usual, as the students who had not been invited were relishing their final night at school before the Christmas holidays. Olive Hornby was stood in the centre of the room looking cold and impressive. She wore an extravagant pink dress and was bedecked with expensive gold jewellery. Malfoy tried to maintain his cool as he approached her, but he withered slightly under Olive's appraising gaze. Tom could tell that she didn't think much of his robes either.

They waited for a few moments and then Kate and Rhona appeared alongside Avery and Nott. They both had pretty, eager faces and kept shooting Tom covert looks; thirty seconds after he'd been introduced, he had forgotten which was one was Kate and which was Rhona.

'Come on,' he said rather tersely. 'We were supposed to be there ages ago.'

'No one gets to a party on time, Riddle,' joked Lestrange.

Tom glared at him and Lestrange fell into an uncomfortable silence. He led the way out of the common room and heard them all follow him; he didn't particularly care if they did at this point.

He heard the party before he saw it. A loud stream of jazz music was pouring out of Slughorn's office, helped by the door which had been propped open for guests. As Tom ducked through the doorway, even he was momentarily impressed by the sight that greeted him.

Slughorn had certainly used an Extension Charm this time because the room was only a little smaller than the Great Hall. In one corner, a lively jazz band performed with gleaming instruments and a gold plated speaker. A hundred candles floated through the air, bathing the dungeon in an attractive light, and a series of drapes and decorations had been hung along the exposed brick walls.

Lestrange took a step into the room behind Tom and whistled loudly. 'Sluggy outdoes himself every year, doesn't he?'

A tray of champagne suddenly floated through the air and landed at Tom's elbow. Aware that evenings like this relied upon his gentlemanly persona, Tom handed one each to Olive, Kate and Rhona before helping himself. He took a sip and felt the alcohol spread to his fingers and toes; he didn't usually drink much but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

'Tom, m'boy!'

Tom fixed his mechanical smile as Slughorn bounded across the room like an excitable Labrador. His outfit made Malfoy's look plain. Slughorn had gone for a scarlet smoking jacket with straining mother of pearl buttons, a pocket watch that seemed to have diamonds on its chain, and a small velvet hat that perched jauntily atop his round head.

'Come with me, Tom. There are so many people you need to meet.'

Tom permitted himself to be led across the room by Slughorn towards a small group of visitors. There was Madam Boot- the Ministry witch whom Tom had met at a Slug Club dinner earlier in term- another witch whom he vaguely recognised as a player for the Holyhead Harpies, and a tall, dignified looking man who seemed very familiar.

'...and this is Charles Potter, Head of the Auror Office,' beamed Slughorn. 'Charles and I go a long way back. He's here as one of my guests. Charles, this is Tom Riddle, the most promising student I have ever had the pleasure to teach.'

Charles Potter smiled at Tom and offered a hand; he had a firm handshake. He was tall and formidable, despite giving off an amiable attitude, and he looked remarkably like his children. Tom had already known he was Head of the Auror Office but he didn't know much about Potter as a man; Victoria had never mentioned her parents to him.

Potter gave Tom an appraising stare. 'Horace tells me that you could be very well suited to the Auror Office, Mr Riddle.'

Tom tried to look modest and came out with some nonsense about the Auror Office being an honourable career choice. In his head he sized Potter up and knew that, when they inevitably crossed paths at some point in the future, he, Tom, would easily come out best. Tom understood that Potter had had a long career in Magical Law Enforcement and had been something of a champion dueller in his youth, but now he looked like the kind of man more accustomed to joking with the Minister for Magic than tracking down Dark Wizards.

'I'm sure you know my son, James,' said Potter proudly. His tone made it clear that he expected everyone in Hogwarts to know his eldest son.

'I know your daughter better,' said Tom lightly. He took a sip of champagne with the vague feeling that he was enjoying himself.

'Tom and Victoria are Potions partners,' explained Slughorn cheerfully. 'My best two students.'

'Jolly good,' said Potter amiably. He glanced over Slughorn's head. 'Ah there she is. Now. I wonder where James and Fleamont have got to?'

As Tom turned to follow Potter's line of vision, it took all his self control not to react. Victoria Potter was walking into the room, cutting through the crowd as if she were the only one there. Tom had never seen her look so good. Everything about her appearance seemed to have been designed to tempt him. Her dress robes were the precise colour to compliment her mother of pearl skin. Her diamond earrings drew his eyes to her delicate jaw line and outlined red lips. She even moved with poise, despite a pair of dangerously high heels.

Tom felt his temperature rise and his collar was uncomfortably tight all of a sudden. He took a sip of champagne to try and regain his head. In that moment all he wanted to do was take Victoria in his arms and run his hands along her porcelain skin. Tom took another gulp of alcohol and reminded himself that her father was standing a couple of feet away.

/

Victoria's POV

As soon as they entered the lavishly decorated dungeon, Lestrange appeared from thin air and swept Lana into a fierce snogging session. Ruth, who had been standing right next to Lana, took an alarmed step back and rolled her eyes at Victoria.

'Yes, hello to you too, Lestrange,' whispered Victoria sarcastically while Ruth laughed.

'Yes! I knew Slughorn would bring out the good stuff!' Alfie reached for a glass of champagne that was floating through the air and downed half of it at once.

Mike snorted at his friend and handed two more glasses to Victoria and Ruth. 'Drink up, ladies. I have a feeling we'll be treated to a lot of Lana- Lestrange snogging tonight. I'd get heartily drunk if I were you.'

Victoria grasped Ruth's arm suddenly. 'Oh dear God will you look at Abraxas Malfoy?'

Malfoy was holding court amongst a group of Slytherins, drinking champagne very quickly. He had dressed most unfortunately in a set of purple, velvet robes that made him look like an oversized child's teddy bear.

Mike noticed where they were looking and snorted again. 'I don't think Olive looks too happy, do you?'

Olive Hornby, Malfoy's date for the evening, had edged as far away from him as she could. Victoria watched her throw her date a lack of utter disdain; it could not have been clearer that she was regretting her choice.

'That's what happens when you'll only date purebloods,' sighed Victoria. 'You have to take what you're given.'

'Don't worry, Vic. You've got the best pureblood in school,' winked Alfie, as he helped himself to a second glass of champagne.

Victoria was about to reply with a quip when a familiar face caught her eye. 'What on earth is my father doing here?'

Alfie looked over and stifled a laugh. 'I thought he was busy chasing after Grindelwald?'

Victoria rolled her eyes. 'So did I. Come on, I better go and say hello.'

'I'll join you in a minute,' said Alfie, looking slightly uncomfortable. 'I think I need a couple more drinks inside me before I face your father.'

Victoria was taken aback for a moment. Alfie had met her parents on several occasions, both when they were a couple and before when they'd just been friends. As far as she was aware, he'd always gotten along well with them. In turn her father was a big fan of Alfie; Charles Potter prided himself on moving in liberal circles and adored that Alfie was the first Gryffindor in the Black family for over two hundred years.

Out of the corner of her eye, Victoria noticed Ruth and Mike exchange a look as well. 'Come on, Alf,' joked Mike. 'You won't be popular if you don't say hello to the in-laws.'

Alfie shrugged and drank more champagne. 'Look, this is meant to be an end-of-term party. Slughorn only invites outside guests so he can show off, and I don't see why I should spend my last night of term making polite small talk when I could be getting pissed with my friends instead.'

Victoria stared at him for a long moment. Despite her promise to herself that she'd give up Legilimency for good, she found herself dipping into Alfie's thoughts... _will be such a fucking boring night... just want to get pissed with Mike... Olive looks so hot, so much better than Malfoy... wonder why she settled for him..._

'Fuck you, Alfie,' muttered Victoria so only he could hear. Then, before anything else could be said, she turned on her heel and wove through the crowds towards her father.

She was not going to run back to Gryffindor Tower and spend the night crying into her pillow over Alphard bloody Black. No, Victoria was going to enjoy the final evening of term with her friends and not give a fuck about how idiotic her boyfriend was.

Victoria walked determinedly through the throngs of people drinking, joking and laughing. The crowds seemed to part for her and she heard several people call her names in greeting. Victoria waved back, suddenly aware that she looked good and that others had noticed.

Slughorn and her father were standing in the centre of the room with the captain of the Holyhead Harpies and Madam Boot from the Department of International Magical Cooperation. All four of them were drinking champagne and chatting away amongst themselves and... Tom Riddle.

Victoria gulped as she took in Tom's appearance. Even by his consistently high standards, he looked amazing. His robes were likely a tenth of the cost of Malfoy's, and yet Riddle made them look like the highest quality tailoring. His thick dark hair had been combed smartly back off his forehead and his eyes danced in the low candlelight. Victoria watched as he laughed politely at something Madam Boot had said; the poor Ministry witch was enraptured, gazing up at Tom as though she didn't quite believe what she was seeing.

Slughorn noticed Victoria first. 'Ah, Miss Potter. Welcome, welcome. Tom beat you down here I'm afraid. Now, let's see. You met Madam Boot last time and I'm sure you know Angharad Jones of the Holyhead Harpies. Then of course you're familiar with my special guest.'

'Hello Victoria, dear,' smiled Charles Potter. Not being one for hugs, he gave his daughter a formal peck on the check.

'Hello father,' she smiled mechanically. Most parents would have realised that turning up unannounced at a student party would be the height of embarrassment for their children. Not so for Charles Potter. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself and did not look like a man tasked with hunting down Gellert Grindelwald. In fact, he gave the impression of not having a care in the world, rather than being a senior government official charged with a deadly task amidst the worst Muggle war the world had ever seen.

'I was just talking to Mr. Riddle here,' explained Charles, gesturing towards Tom with his champagne glass. 'He tells me he knows you well.'

'Does he now?' Victoria chanced a glance up at Tom through her eyelashes; he grinned back at her.

Charles didn't notice the exchange. 'Anyhow, Victoria, Horace invited me tonight and I thought it would be a good opportunity to see you and your brothers.' He gave Slughorn a pained looked. 'My job is so unpredictable at the moment, Horace, you see. I'm not able to spend as much time with my family as I wish.'

Slughorn clucked sympathetically. 'This is indeed a terrible time. One hardly knows where to turn now that Grindelwald has been spotted on our shores. I for one was very taken-aback. Yes, I was very shocked indeed. One felt reassured when he was just operating on the continent, but to think that he's turned his attentions to us.' Slughorn gave a great shudder, while Victoria did her best to keep a straight face. The fact that the European wizarding community had been struggling against Grindelwald for years seemed to cause Slughorn little concern.

'A terrible time,' echoed Tom, fingering his champagne glass thoughtfully. 'I don't suppose there is any news on Grindelwald, Mr Potter? One doesn't know whether to trust the, say we shall, authenticity of the _Prophet _at times like this.'

Charles Potter sighed deeply. 'Between you and me, Mr Riddle, we are no closer to apprehending the man. Not that that's surprising. The French have been trying for four years, of course. The war makes it harder what with Muggles are raining bombs down all over the place.'

'Can't we do anything about that?' asked Victoria. 'Surely we could help?'

Charles Potter gave her a rather patronising look. 'Yes, it's instinct to want to help our countrymen at this moment of crisis. But the Minister has insisted that we remain neutral. Not that that has been easy for him, what with the Muggle Prime Minister badgering him at every turn.'

'Well maybe we should just help, then,' said Victoria stubbornly.

Her father and Slughorn exchanged exasperated looks that infuriated her. 'The thing is dear,' said Charles in a patronising voice that he clearly thought sounded kind. 'There are forces at play here that you cannot possibly imagine. We have to tread carefully, very carefully indeed.'

With the confidence of a couple of glasses of champagne inside her, Victoria was about to throw back a retort. She was interrupted, however, by the arrival of James. He was now accompanied by his date, Rebecca Corner, who was looking very pretty in a pale blue dress and matching heels.

'What on earth are you doing here, father?'

Charles Potter smiled down at his favourite child. 'Good evening, James. I was just telling your sister that Professor Slughorn invited me and I thought it would be a good chance to see you.'

Charles clapped his son on the shoulder and was soon introduced to Rebecca. In the midst of all the fawning, Victoria moved closer to Tom. 'Got any excuses to get me out of here?'

Tom raised an eyebrow and took a sip of champagne. 'Leave it with me.'

Tom cleared his throat and held out his hand to Charles Potter, who was still enraptured by his prodigal son. 'It was good to meet you, sir. Victoria and I are just going to say hello to Roman Baulder whom we met at the last dinner.'

Charles shook Tom's hand. 'I'm sure I'll talk to you both later.' He spared Victoria the briefest of smiles and then turned back to quizzing James on his latest Quidditch performance.

Since Slughorn was now engaged in conversation with Madam Boot and Angharad Jones, Victoria and Tom were able to slip off without anything else being said.

'Do you want to join the other sixth years?' asked Tom.

'No way.' Victoria grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowded room. She led the way to a quiet area decked with drapes and ducked behind one of them.

'Any particular reason why we're hiding behind a sheet rather than mingling with Slughorn's guests?' asked Tom sounding amused.

'Listen Tom, at the moment I don't need you to be charming or funny or sarcastic. I just need you to keep passing me champagne and let me rant at you.'

Tom made an open gesture with his hands. 'I'm all ears.'

'I'm just so fucking fed up of everyone. Alfie was late to meet me because he couldn't drag himself away from the bloody Quidditch pitch. Then, when he did deign to show up and go to the party with me, he point blank refused to talk to my father. Not only that, but I looked into his mind and he was leering at Olive Hornby, thinking that she looked really hot tonight. Then, when I finally tell my idiot of a boyfriend to fuck off and go and talk to my father instead, he treats me like a stupid child. Did you see how fucking patronising he was, when all I asked was why we weren't helping the Muggle war effort? I mean, it's not like that's a silly question- it's what everyone's fucking talking about at the moment! And now James has arrived, I don't get a look in. Because it's all about James, he's the son my father wanted, rather than the disappointment of your eldest child being a girl. So James gets everything, all the attention, all the focus. And he will get everything when father dies, the house, most of the money. It's just so fucking unfair.'

Victoria finished her rant and took a deep breath. Then she downed the glass of champagne that Tom had just pressed into her hand. 'Thanks.'

'No problem. You just said fuck five times, you know? I counted.'

'Well fucking lock me up. I know nice pureblood girls aren't supposed to swear in public.'

Tom snorted. 'Somehow I don't class you as a "nice pureblood girl." I'm fairly certain they're not supposed to get drunk on Firewhiskey or use Legilimency on their boyfriends either.'

'Am I being irrational?'

Tom sighed and leant back against the wall. He checked around to make sure no one could see them, but they were well concealed from the main party. 'No, you're not being irrational. I honestly think you have a lot of frustrations to put up with.'

'I do,' agreed Victoria. She sighed dramatically. 'Everything just annoys me, Tom, everything about this life. Fathers who favour sons over daughters. Professors who collect prized students. Ex-pupils who come back to these parties because they've got nothing better to do. People who are too cowardly to say what they think and do what they want.'

'That doesn't have to be your life,' said Tom quietly. He was looking at Victoria with a burning intensity, as though he had never seen her before.

'It does,' she sighed. 'What else is there for me? In ten years' time I'll be married with a couple of children, probably having given up work. They'll be nothing for me to do except come to these things and pretend I'm sixteen again.'

'You're sixteen now. All those choices are ahead of you. If you don't want the life that's laid out then take a different path.'

Victoria took a step towards Tom. They were so close their bodies brushed one another and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

'What about you Tom? Everyone says you're going to leave school and become Minister for Magic, but I don't think that's your plan. What do you want?'

'Everything,' he breathed. 'I want everything. I want the world and I want you.'

Then suddenly the remaining space between them had disappeared. Victoria would never know who instigated it, but they were kissing and it was kissing like she had never known. One of Tom's hands was at her waist, the other was tangled in her hair; strands of her immaculate hair-do were tumbling about her face but she could not have cared less. The sensation of their lips pressing against one another was exquisite, like Muggle fireworks exploding. Victoria's hands gripped Tom's shoulders as though, by holding him to her, she could make this last all night.

But then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. Tom was the one to pull away, his hair dishevelled, his lips red. He stared down at Victoria as though he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing.

'I need to go,' he muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. And before Victoria could do or say anything, Tom Riddle ducked out from the drapes, strode across the room and left the party.

**A/N:**

**Okay, first of all, apologies for the delay in posting this- it's taken a while to write plus I've been very busy with work and other commitments recently. I'm hoping the next one will be up in the next few days and it will explore the aftermath of Victoria and Tom's first kiss.**

**Once again, thank you thank you thank you to those who have been clicking favourite and follow. I'm kind of taken aback by how many people have done that so far considering only seven chapters have been posted. So thanks again. **

**If you're feeling nice, please leave me a review! **


End file.
